Another Romeo and Juliet Story: NaruSasu
by YaoiTora
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the heir to Hokage Corps his father owns. His parents had arranged a marriage for him with a young girl named Shion. One night he was just looking at the new club that had just opened in Konohagakure and happened to meet a young captivating raven haired male. What happens when the the two are complete opposites and begin to fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter One

**Warning:** Violence/Blood, character death (Don't worry it's not Romeo(Naruto) nor Juliet(Sasuke) that's for a different character. Yaoi Lemon. (NaruSasu)-Don't know about it yet but I pray that you guys will be beggin' for it so I will somewhat try it. I guess and lastly OOCness!(Naruto acts like Sasuke and Sasuke acts like Naruto just thought I'd give that little info for you guys so there's no confusion :D). XP

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, now NaruShion (I don't like her but she seemed the best for this so work with me). And ItaHina. More pairings to come just not yet.

**Requests:** I will allow requests. Starting at the end of this month feel free to tell me what you want me to right. Just give me the title (not the plot because I actually wanna make one of my own from the title and see if you like or not.) it'll help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm only borrowing them and making Sasu-chan and Naru-kun have hot sex XD

If you guys don't like anything that's above (the warnings) Please leave. If you do like or don't really mind it much and your just here for the drama, love and hot yaoi then please, enjoy reading and review! :D

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Bye!

* * *

**_NaruSasu: Another Romeo and Juliet Story_**

**_By, YaoiTora_**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was September 13th the day his parents had chosen a bride for him to marry. "Naruto," his mother Kushina called. He looked out the window his blonde spikey hair brushing against his face slightly. "Yes mom?" he called back after words. "You better get ready! Shion's going to be here soon." She replied back. Naruto frowned as his blue eyes glance towards the door of his room Kushina was standing out of. "Yes," he said softly but loud enough so she could hear. "I'm coming, mom."

He sighed and walked towards the door smiling at his mother once he opened the door. "You'll be fine, dear," she told him. Naruto nodded. "Yeah okay mom." _I won't be fine, _he thought. _I'm not in love with her._

-oOo-

"Oh Naruto-kun don't you think this color is just divine?" Shion said her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her smile was bright and she wrapped her arm around Naruto's. "Don't you think Naruto-kun?" she had asked again. The blonde nodded. "Yeah," his voice was flat and emotionless. "It's okay." Shion frowned at him. "Naruto-kun," she said her voice serious. "You are marrying me at least put some emotion into it or daddy will be disappointed."

Naruto just gave her a curt nod of his head and said, "I like the blue bells that are over there." He said. Shion followed his finger. Her eyes sparkled with a grin on her face. "Oh Naruto-kun! It's perfect with that light purple!" she exclaimed excitedly. Naruto nodded. "Hn," _Yeah…perfect._

-oOo-

"Sasuke-san! You better take out that trash soon! Oh and close up for the night, kay?" Mitarashi Anko club manager of the Jinchuuriki nightclub. It was supposed to be ready for a party that night Sasuke had started working there but since it was so late they had decided to hole it until the next day.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he picked up the bag full of trash. It was the last of it to his relief. _People, drunks, perverts, sluts, whore, they're all idiots_. He thought putting it into the dumpster. He sighed once again and pulled out the keys that Anko had given him to close up the store. He was stopped when he ran in to something or _someone_.

The lights turned on behind the club building that relieved the person to Sasuke. He had blonde spiky hair, broad shoulders, dark azure blue eyes, and nicely toned skin. "Are you the manager here?" he asked his voice flat and emotionless. Sasuke shook his head dumbly. His eyes moved up and down as the other man looked around the back of the club building. "N-No," Sasuke replied finally. "I-I just started working here. A-Are you-?"

The blonde nodded. "Hai, I'm there Uzumaki Naruto of Hokage Corps-heir to the Hokage Corps that is. I'm getting married soon." Sasuke couldn't help but frown at that. But he pushed it away. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-sama." He bowed and began to walk away. "Naruto." the blonde said plainly. "Uzumaki-_sama_ is my father." He corrected moving up towards Sasuke slightly. "I'm his son. Uzumaki Naruto but just call me _Naruto._"

Sasuke could feel heat to his face. He knew he was blushing. It wasn't obvious because of the smirk on Naruto's face. "O-Okay. Th-Thanks." Naruto smiled a genuine smile at Sasuke he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _A card? W-With a phone number…his cell number..._ "Aren't you going to get married? Won't your fiancée be angry if you wanted me to be with you instead of her?" Naruto smirked this time. He leaned in to get close to Sasuke's face and brush his lips against the raven's making the pale man blush. "Call me if you like. I don't think I mind since you _are_ obviously attracted to me after all." Sasuke snorted. "I am _not._" _Maybe…just a little…?_

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest more on the subject when suddenly a high-pitched voice called out, "Naruto-kun! Come on! Let's move-Oh my! Who are you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Naruto…-kun? He must think highly of himself or he must be the actual son of Namikaze Minato._ He thought as he watched the two. "Excuse me?" the girl said to Sasuke again waving her hand in front of his face. "I asked you a question, dumbass, who are you and why do you have my fiancée's phone number? Are you going to be invited to our wedding?" she asked before turning to Naruto. Said blonde rolled his eyes as she went on.

"Naruto-kun! Why would you invite this trash to our wedding? He's Uchiha Sasuke! The Uchihas aren't as respected as you are! His parents have a bad reputation and it can ruin yours!" she snorted and smirked at Sasuke who twitched at the rude comment about his family. "I'm sorry, miss, but my family owns a restaurant, and I happen to get a job here. My father-"

"Your father was just as bad. He was never respect just like your mother. I suggest you stay away from Naruto-kun or else." Sasuke growled. "Or else _what_?" _The girl…why would Naruto's parents arrange a marriage with this bitch?! _"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go home. Mother and Daddy aren't home so we can have some _alone time _together." She smiled seductively as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's as they walked away leaving Sasuke behind.

-oOo-

"Now Rai-san please," Mrs. Uzumaki said trying to calm the leader of the rival company. "No, No, this you can't! I specifically told you that Naruto is to go nowhere near anyone else! Especially _men_!" Naruto glared at the man who had he and Shion arranged to be married. Apparently she took interest in him but he didn't. It wasn't obvious to him but it was oblivious to everyone else. Uzumaki Naruto, son of Hokage Corps CEO is gay.

"I'm Sorry, sir," Naruto had jumped in. "I will no longer be near anyone but your daughter. You have my word." The man snorted and nodded. "Fine. But if you go on it so help me I will-"

"You will do nothing of the sort to my son." Minato had said sternly. He sighed rubbing his temples. "Now let's go to bed. I really don't feel like doing this tonight. Let's talk more in the morning." Kushina nodded in agreement. So did Shion's father and Naruto. Naruto scowled as he walked to his room. _I don't want her, I want you…Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N:** To avoid any confusion or questioning here are the ages of the MAIN characters in this story.

**Main character Ages:** Uchiha Sasuke-20

Uzumaki Naruto-26

Shion-25

Uchiha Itachi-29

Hyuuga Hinata-28

Uzumaki Kushina-41

Namikaze Minato-43

Uchiha Mikoto-40

Uchiha Fugaku-42

Rai (Shion's father)-38

Haruno Sakura-24

Inuzuka Kiba-26

Nara Shikamaru-27

Sabaku Temari-26

Sabaku Gaara 24

Sabaki Kankuro-25

So what did you think? No it's not going to be a tragedy so don't do old school on me. I'm not that interested in shakespear. This is my own version sort of. I'm not going to give you the details yet but I'm sure you'll like it. :3 Review! and all that stuff be nice no flames and yadiyada.

Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


	2. Chapter Two

**Warning:** Violence/Blood, character death (Don't worry it's not Romeo(Naruto) nor Juliet(Sasuke) that's for a different character. Yaoi Lemon.(NaruSasu)-Don't know about it yet but I prey that you guys will be beggin' for it so I'll somewhat try it. I guess and lastly OOCness!(Naruto acts like Sasuke and Sasuke acts like Naruto jus thought I'd give that little info for you guys so there's no confusion :D). XP

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, now NaruShion (I don't like her but she seemed the best for this so work with me). And ItaHina. More pairings to come just not yet.

**Requests:** I will allow requests. Starting at the end of this month feel free to tell me what you want me to right. Just give me the title (not the plot because I actually wanna make one of my own from the title and see if you like or not.) it'll help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm only borrowing them and making Sasu-chan and Naru-kun have hot sex XD

If you guys don't like anything that's above (the warnings) Please leave. If you do like or don't really mind it much and your just here for the drama, love and hot yaoi then please, enjoy reading and review! :D

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking from the other end of a phone_"

**A/N:** I made the Naruto characters sound british in away. Shion, to me, sounded like that. Odd in away I know but hey! That's a new idea and I'm going to stick with it. The Country will be-Britian and Konohagakure will be like, oh I don't know, New England? Whatever makes this story work. Although I do like this idea anyways.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

Bye!

* * *

_**Another Romeo and Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

The next morning after the little 'incident' or as Sasuke liked to call it, he walked to school with his friends, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru. Those three were the only ones who were his friends and the one who stood up for him when his was in trouble. Kiba was the overprotective friend and Sakura was the one who has a crush on him but fails to keep it a secret. The raven-haired male was currently dating, Shikamaru's girlfriend, Sabaku Temari's younger brother, Sabaku Gaara.

It didn't bother Kiba and Shikamaru up until they had hit college. Now it was personal. "Sasuke are you sure you should still be dating that Gaara character?" Kiba asked. Sakura and Shikamaru gave him a look. _Way to be subtle Kiba._ Shikamaru thought rolling his eyes. _This is going to be troublesome. _"I have," replied Sasuke. "All night long for that matter." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. She flipped her bangs to the side and said, "Really? So you're going to break up with him?" she asked skeptically. Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not!" he replied his voice raising a bit. "At least not yet."

"Why not?" Kiba asked. "All Gaara been doing is being a stupid jerk. He's been doing drugs and having se-" Shikamaru slapped a hand on Kiba's mouth glaring at him. "Kiba. Shut the bloody-hell up please." Sakura sighed. _Oh brother…_ "What Kiba meant was-"

"Sakura is that true? What Kiba was going to say?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh of course not! Please Sasuke don't listen to what Kiba says. He's just being his overprotective self is all." she laughed nervously and they continued on to the Konoha University campus.

-oOo-

Naruto sighed as he sat up from his bed. He turned and looked at the sleeping girl before him. Shion. He knew that this little thing he had for Sasuke, this _crush _would just turn everything into hell. It wasn't just that. The engagement. They had finished picking out the little things now it was time to talk about the pre-marriage and bachelor party and all that stuff. What'll happen then and what's going to happen _now._ "Mmn, good morning, Naruto-kun." Shino said sleepily. "Hn." Naruto replied with a grunt. _It's not my happiest of mornings. That's for sure._ He thought sighing. He got up from bed and put on his robe. "Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Shion asked.

"Bathroom." Naruto stated simply. "Where else?" Shion smiled in relief. "Good. I thought you were going to find that garbage boy. What was his name? Sasuke?" Naruto could help the sneer that appeared on his face. "Sasuke's not the garbage boy, Shion." He said angrily. "I just wanted to make a friend but I guess I can't. I'll see you in a bit. I'm going out afterwards. Don't you dare send anyone after me." Shion frowned. "Okay, Naruto-kun, be back soon." _I'll definitely send someone on you and he'll tell me every little detail about what we're doing just not yet. _She smirked as Naruto left. _No one comes between me and my Naruto-kun, my fiancée, my lover. _She picked up her cell phone they was next to a picture of her and Naruto together with their families. They were engaged when they were both 16 years old. Shion had loved Naruto since she was 10 years old and Naruto was 11.

She dialed a number on her cellphone and a waited a few minute before the person she was calling answered. "_Hello?_" A voice said. "Sai? It's Shion."

"_Ah! Shion-sama how are you this morning?_" the person, Sai, asked. Shion could hear the smile in his voice. "Sai I want you, since you're are a bodyguard, to watch Naruto's every move. Don't lose him or there will be a punishment waiting for you from me."

"_Y-Yes, Shion-sama. I'll get on that right away. I assume he's leaving now?_" Shion nodded and the question. "Yes," she replied getting off the bed to look out the hotel window. "He's out of the building Sai, do you see him?"

"_Yes._" He replied. Shion smirked. "Now do as I say. And give me a report afterwards please."

"_Yes Shion-sama, right away._" The blonde smiled and said, "Thank you Sai. Do your best and good luck." She encouraged. "_Thank you, Shion-sama I won't let you down._" Sai replied. She hung up her cellphone and watched Naruto run along the streets of Konohagakure. She gripped the blue phone tightly nearly breaking it. _Uchiha Sasuke. You're going to pay…soon enough you're going to pay for taken my Naruto-kun's heart away from me. _She thought as she walked back to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 complete! I hope you like it. I'm foreshadowing here you'll have to guess by reading her last thought. Oh and Sai's the same age as Shion in this. :) Review! but be nice. Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


	3. Chapter Three

**Warning:** Violence/Blood, character death (Don't worry it's not Romeo(Naruto) nor Juliet(Sasuke) that's for a different character.) Yaoi Lemon.(NaruSasu)-Don't know about it yet but I prey that you guys will be beggin' for it so I'll somewhat try it. I guess and lastly OOCness!(Naruto acts like Sasuke and Sasuke acts like Naruto jus thought I'd give that little info for you guys so there's no confusion :D). XP

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, now NaruShion (I don't like her but she seemed the best for this so work with me), ItaHina and GaaraSasu(Forgive me for not mentioning that in the first chapter :P). More pairings to come just not yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm only borrowing them and making Sasu-chan and Naru-kun have hot sex XD

If you guys don't like anything that's above (the warnings) Please leave. If you do like or don't really mind it much and your just here for the drama, love and hot yaoi then please, enjoy reading and review! :D

**A/N:** Something happens in this chapter :3 You'll have to read and find out! XD

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

* * *

_**Another Romeo and Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha trying to lose his and Shion's bodyguard, Sai. _Whoa! _He yelled in his head. The blonde winced in pain when he noticed he fell. _Damn it! _"Hey you alright?" a feminine voice asked. Naruto looked up to see a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and emerald-green eyes. "Hn." Naruto grunted in reply. "Does it _look _like I'm alright to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura frowned. "I was only asking you don't have to be such a jerk." She pouted. "What're you running from anyways?" she asked forgetting about the whole incident before. "My fiancée." Naruto replied. Sakura gasped her eyes widened a fraction. "What?! You can't run away from your fiancée! She must be so in love with you!" Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "Yes, we love each other very much." He grumbled sarcastically.

"I-It's you! Th-The guy I met at the club I work for now! You stood up for me back there…" Sakura heard Sasuke said pointing at Naruto. She raised an eyebrow. So did Shikamaru and Kiba. "What are you talking about Sasuke? Who is this guy?" Sasuke sighed. "Guys this is Uzumaki Naruto heir to Hokage corps. He's getting married soon." Sakura snorted. "I think we got that much information-wait did you say heir? He's the Uzumaki Naruto? Son of Namikaze Minato aka Yodaime of Hokage Corps! Oh my god! It's really you I love your father's work! It's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru and Kiba as if to say, "Give me and him some time alone please?" Shikamaru mumbled something inaudible and grabbed a fangirl-ing Sakura by the arm with Kiba's help they dragged her away from Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled before turning back to Naruto. "Sakura's a nice girl once you go past the craziness that is. What are you doing here anyways?" he asked. Naruto seemed to look around for anyone watching them. Once he confirmed the ghost clear he said, "I need your help." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "My help? Why? Was it that fiancée of yours doing? I'm pretty sure if she finds out what you're doing with the likes of me she's going to kill me and her father's going to kill you." Naruto snorted. "I don't think that'll be possible. Besides while you're helping hide from her for a little while I was think of taking you out on a little date. But this'll be our little secret. Alright?" he asked smirking.

"Won't that be considered cheating? I don't really date guys who cheat on the ones who their dating already." Naruto shrugged. "I don't care. I don't love Shion anyways so what's the big deal? This longing feeling I have isn't for her, Sasuke, it's for you." Sasuke whipped his head around to face Naruto. Before the raven could speak Naruto's lips were connected to his own.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut and he gave into the kiss moaning. Naruto pulled back smirking at the blushing boy. "So is that a yes to me taking you out or no?" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again. He opened it again once he found his voice. "S-Sure but don't do that again. L-Like you have a fiancée I have a boyfriend. I have to go. See you tonight I guess." Naruto nodded. "Yes tonight at 9:00?" Sasuke nodded. "Bye Naruto." he murmured. Naruto let a happy genuine smile grace his lips. _I have a date with him. I wonder how it will go… _he thought glancing at his watch. _I better get back before I get caught. _

He turned his heals and went back to the hotel a small smirk on his face. He stopped once he notice some movements in the bushes behind him. "I know you were watching me Sai. Come out now. This is an order." He said in dangerously low voice. Sai stood up behind the bushes ready to lecture the blonde about cheating but was silenced when the blonde held up a hand. "Sai I know Shion sent you. And you are _not _to tell her what happened today got it? I only went for a nice relaxing walk." He smirked at Sai's surprised face. The surprise though, quickly turned into anger. "Naruto, how could you?! How could you bring yourself to cheat on Shion?!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I don't love her. If you were listening to my conversation with Sasuke-san I'm pretty sure you know why. I _don't love _Shion." Sai sighed. "I know Naruto, I get that, but you could at least tell me so I could help you out. I know you don't love her. She's a spoiled brat. But I'll say you just went on a nice walk and there's nothing to worry about but please just don't do that again. Geeze." He groaned. "I like being straight ya know?" Naruto chuckled. "Yes, I know Sai. Let's go back alright?" Sai nodded. "Yeah I have to give Shion-sama a report anyways."

They sighed once more and began heading back to the hotel. Once they had got to the hotel an angry Shion was waiting for them in her nightdress. Her pale blonde hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. "Sai! What took you so long?" She asked pouting then she noticed Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright? No one hurt you did they?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No why? Shion you didn't tell your father did you?" Shion tensed slightly. "Why no Naruto-kun what made you think that?" she asked smiling nervously. Naruto shrugged. "No reason." He replied.

"O-Oh. Ah! Naruto-kun I have to go out tonight with you mother. She wants me to go to the hot springs tonight is that alright?" Naruto shrugged. "Hn. It's fine." Shion grinned. "Good. Besides I want to be nice and clean so you and I can have some fun together." It took all of Naruto's will power to hold the bile that threatened to come up his throat. _That's wonderful! But when will she be back? _He looked down at Shion and asked, "When will you be back?" Shion puffed out her cheeks and pondered for a moment. "Oh, I don't know depends 10:00-11:00 at night. Why?" Naruto just shrugged.

"Oh, no reason. Come on let's go your father wants me to go to breakfast with you." Shion smiled. "Then let's go. I don't mind going in my pajamas I'm comfortable as long as you are." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. "Hn." He grunted. _That's a terrible idea. He commented in his head. _"I don't care." And with that he and Shion went to meet their families at the breakfast buffet.

-oOo-

That night Sasuke searched for something to wear since he knew from when Naruto had kissed him he was serious. _Why is my heart pounding so hard when I think of him? Am I falling for him? No I can this is the second time we've met and he's getting married and I have a boyfriend. _Sasuke sighed. _But then again I can confirm it by just going out with him. Alright. First some ground rules. No kissing, no hugging, and absolutely positively now sex! _Sasuke snorted as he fixed his causal polo shirt that was a light blue with white buttons going up it. He wore a nice pair of black dress pants.

"Sasuke?" a voice called. The raven jumped when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "U-Um Gaara wh-what're you doing up?" the red-head shrugged. "That's what I'm wondering usually you're a sleep by this time. But the real question is why: are you dressed so causal?" Sasuke blinked and looked down at his outfit. He smiled nervously. "O-Oh this?" he pointed to the shirt and pants. "It's nothing. A friend invited me out and I said yes." Gaara frowned. "Do I know him? What's he like? I think this _friend _of yours is some guys who's trying to steal you away from me." He said as he sauntered towards Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven once he got close to him.

He (Gaara) moaned softly. "You've never let me hold you like this in away. Do you not love me anymore Sasuke?" he asked nipping at the raven's pale neck. Sasuke squirmed in the red-head's touch. "No! Gaara stop!" Sasuke yelled pushing Gaara back and turning to face him. "I'm not-I mean…" he sighed. "I'm sorry Gaara. I have to go. We'll talk in the morning. Promise." Gaara snorted. "Fine but don't be late." Sasuke frowned. _I'll do whatever I like you bastard. _"Whatever bye Gaara."

And with that said he went to go meet Naruto outside college campus. He took out his cell phone and dialed Naruto's number the blonde had given them from when they first met. "_Hello?_" Someone answered. "H-Hello? This is Uchiha Sasuke I'm calling for Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said nervously. He waited a few minutes before the person on the other end replied. "_This is him. Hello Sasuke nice to hear from you._" Naruto said. Sasuke could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice. "Where are you I don't see you-ah!" he ran into something and was knocked down to the ground with a hard thud. "Well that didn't take long." He said looking up at Naruto who was smirking. "You wear glasses?" the blonde asked. Sasuke blinked. "Huh? Oh y-yeah." He replied fixing them so they were right on his face. "Let's go." Naruto gave a curt nod and followed Sasuke down the streets of Konoha.

They walked for a while until they found a nice spot to hang out on. "Well this is sort of romantic." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto nodded. "Yes it certainly is. Sasuke, what's it like?" Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look. _Okay I understand this guy is rich and all but what does he mean by that? _Sasuke questioned. "What do you mean 'What's it like', Naruto?" The blonde looked down at the grass refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. "I mean what's it like to have friends? To have fun? And most importantly to be in love? This feeling I'm having Sasuke it's really bothering me. I know I have a duty to my father for marrying Shion but my heart's telling me not and to be with you instead. So what I'm asking is what's it like? To be in love."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking at Naruto slightly confused. "So your saying since your parents arranged a marriage with you and Shion you don't know what real love is?" Naruto nodded. "Shion's only liked me for my looks not for who I am. I've never met someone who'll love for me and not for my smarts, money, and looks." Sasuke nodded slowly as he took the information in. "So…Naruto if I agree to be with you secretly, you know like go on secret dates and stuff. You can hang out with my friends and maybe you'd get along with them some more. But I'd have to break up with my boyfriend first. I've never really had much courage to do so."

"Then why don't you? Maybe I could somehow stop this marriage from going on or something." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "It's not that easy. Gaara's my first boyfriend and well the first is always hard you know?" Naruto shrugged. "You'll find that courage somehow Sasuke. But right now let's enjoy this moment we have alright?" Sasuke hummed in reply as he stared into Naruto's azure blue eyes. _I want to kiss him…I want to hold him-I want to love him but it's forbidden for both of us…_ Naruto pulled away before something happened like him kissing Sasuke again. He glanced at his watch and said, "We better get going. I snuck out so I could meet you. Shion should be home soon. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yeah." Naruto gave him a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa…"

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "N-Nothing you just look hot when you smile. You should do that more often." Naruto shrugged at that. "I guess but it'll only be for you." He kissed him chastely on the lips before leaving to go back to the hotel before Shion beat him there. "Bye Sasuke." He mumbled. Sasuke gave him a fake smile not wanting to show his frown. He didn't want the blonde to go for some reason. Maybe-maybe he _was_ falling for him. Just maybe.

-oOo-

Sasuke sighed as he plopped down into his bed. He was lucky this dorm had two beds in it. He didn't want to sleep with Gaara. _I'm in love with him._ He thought touching his lips with his fingertips softly. _I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto. _His eyes fluttered closed and Sasuke fell into a nice and peaceful sleep. _Hopefully Naruto might be in love with him too… _

* * *

**A/N: **O_O Wow this was long! It took me maybe almost all day! I was working on other chapters in other stories to day too! I just didn't think this one would be this long! I hope you like it. Sasuke and Naruto kiss (Ahh the romance*sighs*)...finally I think. I wouldn't count that if I were you. I know Sasuke wouldn't. *snickers* Anyways Review~ but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


	4. Chapter Four

**Warning:** Really there's no actual warning but beware anyways. :)

Violence/Blood, character death (Don't worry it's not Romeo(Naruto) nor Juliet(Sasuke) that's for a different character. Yaoi Lemon.(NaruSasu)-Don't know about it yet but I prey that you guys will be beggin' for it so I'll somewhat try it. I guess and lastly OOCness!(Naruto acts like Sasuke and Sasuke acts like Naruto jus thought I'd give that little info for you guys so there's no confusion :D). XP

**Don't read if you're not a fan of this stuff please!**

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, now NaruShion (I don't like her but she seemed the best for this so work with me). And ItaHina(In this chapter-implied though). More pairings to come just not yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm only borrowing them and making Sasu-chan and Naru-kun have hot sex XD

If you guys don't like anything that's above (the warnings) Please leave. If you do like or don't really mind it much and your just here for the drama, love and hot yaoi then please, enjoy reading and review! :D

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

_**Another Romeo and Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Uchiha Mikoto. A fine lovely young woman in her early 40s married with two kids. A wonderful husband that she loved and cherished so much. Mikoto watched her husband as she hung up clothes to dry on a clothesline. They lived on a farm with horses and cows so they pretty much had their own life. Her long silky raven hair blew as the autumn wind brushed against her pale milky skin. Her dark black eyes sparkling as she watched her husband, Uchiha Fugaku, working hard on building a tree house for their grand children, Uchiha Ichigo, Hoshiko, Saku, and Tokyo.

Mikoto opened her mouth to shout out at Fugaku but the man had already fallen off the latter before she got the chance to yell. The raven-haired woman sighed as she held her hand on the place where her heart was. She ran up to Fugaku and leant down to help the old man up. "Fugaku you need to be careful!" she scolded her eyes filled with worried. She gently massaged the man's shoulders so that he'd relaxed. "Also you need to relax. Stress is bad for your heart you know. Even if you have angina. Besides that shouldn't you let Obito or Sasuke build this?" she asked putting her hands on her hips as soon as she and Fugaku had gotten up from the ground. "I'm sure they'd be happy to help you."

Fugaku looked up at Mikoto as he brushed off the dirt that was staining his pants. "Yes, I know but I want to do things on my own now. That's all. I don't really need help." Mikoto sighed. "You got fired?" The man nodded. "They said that they don't need a lowlife like me working in their school. It's was silly besides I said I quit anyways. The students there are illiterate. They don't seem to get the importance of learning an all they want is to have fun and be-be-" he couldn't find the word to describe it. It wasn't that hard though. Mikoto chuckled and smiled. "Immature?" she suggested giggling. Fugaku nodded. "Yes, immature. Definitely that."

"That reminds me. Isn't today your daily check up Shisui?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku shrugged. "I'm not sure but I might need a refill on that nitroglycerin vile." Mikoto nodded. "Alright I'll go give Shisui a call. I need to check anyways. He is the family doctor after all. And he loves to help his favorite brother." Fugaku snorted. "Yes favorite brother indeed." He sighed. "Is dinner ready yet? Itachi and his family are supposed to come here aren't they?" Mikoto nodded. "Yes, but Hinata-san wanted to help with the cooking. So does little Ichigo-chan and Hoshiko-chan." She gushed as she put her hands on her face. "They're so adorable!"

"Do you think they'll like the tree house?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto scoffed. "Oh darling don't be so insecure! Of course they'll like it! Especially Saku-chan." Fugaku sighed. "You know he doesn't like being called that right? 'Saku-chan'?" Mikoto pouted. "You're no fun for a grandpa." She childishly stuck her tongue out and went to the house to start making dinner. Fugaku glanced at the tree house once more before following her. _Hopefully the kids will like it. I'm sure they would…_ he thought as he walked towards his house. _And maybe things will get better…for me, Mikoto, and the Uchiha family. Maybe…_

-oOo-

"What do you mean we have to separate?! Daddy what's so important? But-" Shion was hushed a raised hand from her father. "Now Shion. We need to do this for you and Naruto's sake. I want to test how long you can be away from each other. You know what they say; 'Separation makes the heart grow fonder' am I right?" Kushina and Minato nodded. Naruto just stayed silent but raised his head interested. "Besides, Shion what's the problem with spending some time with you own father?" Kushina said with a nervous smile.

Shion pouted. "But I want to be with Naruto-kun." She made a winey sound that had Kushina wanting to pound her into the wall. _Calm down Kushina. Don't ruin this please, don't ruin this for Minato. _Minato glanced at his wife nervously and snaked an arm around her. He then softly caressed her back circling his hand around it. "Kushina if you want I can try to convince Rai to cancel the contract." He whispered softly. "All Naruto has to do is fall for someone else and poof! The contract is finished. But if I know Rai he's a very um-serious-hard working man. Kushina gave Minato an annoyed look. "I think I would know that by now Minato." She groaned. "How long until the wedding Rai-sama?"

"The wedding's going to be in a month." Rai replied smirking at Naruto as if he knew something. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man in confusion. _What in the bloody-hell is he smirking at me for? _"Rai-sama is there something you want to say to me because if there is say it now so that my mother and father could hear it." Naruto said anger boiling inside him.

Rai's smirked widened as held took out a photo. Naruto's eyes widened. _That was me and Sasuke kissing! _Naruto cursed softly under his breath. His secret was out. "You know if you don't marry my daughter. I will make sure this boy you oh so love so, so much, a very good beating. So you have a choice, Naruto-kun. You marry Shion or I will take this boy's life."

Kushina's mouth gaped open. "Rai you can't do that you don't know this boy!" She tried protested but it was no use. "I can do what I want Kushina-sama. But this is Naruto-kun's choice. What'll it be? Shion's had in marriage or your little boyfriend's life?"

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend!" Naruto snapped. Rai grinned. "Oh? Not your boyfriend? Well then let me put it this way. Your little _crush's _life to be exact."

"You wouldn't-"

"I would Naruto-kun. This is your last warning. The next time it'll be serious. Do anyway with this Sasuke character and I'll be sure to give him what he deserves." Naruto's jaw clenched painfully. His secret was out and now he'd have to go through with the wedding to save Sasuke's life. _Damn it!_

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Naruto and pray for Sasuke's life! I don't think this'll be a long story probably like 9-10-11 chapters. Just until my last day of school. :3 Anyways, what did you think? Like? Love? Good? Bad? Need more NaruSasu? Hehe don't worry there'll be more. :3 I just wanted you to see how Sasuke's family life is and other stuff. Same with Naruto too.

**This just to avoid confusion and some possible questioning So please READ!**

**1): Hoshiko (girls' name): meaning Star**

**2): Saku (Both girl and boys' name): meaning Rememberence of the Lord**

**Hehe religious sort of ain't it? :D Kind of? Sorry for the people on here who are religious (very for that matter) I don't mean to offend. :)**

**3): Tokyo (Girls' name): Meaning Eastern Capital :D**

**4): (Itachi's first born) Ichigo (Girls' & Boys' name): meaning strawberry. :D**

**5): Angina: It's chest pain that can cause a heart attack but you need to take a certain medication for it to stop the heart attack from coming. It's interesting. The medications called "Nitroglycerin".**

**Nitroglycerin is (as you already know) a medication for angina. It relieves the symptopms of angina so that the heart attack doesn't ya'know, kill you. And angina is mostly from stress. (I'm reading a book called Killing Mr. Griffin. It's a good book and the teacher, Mr. Griffin, has angina. from what I've learned it's a nasty heart thing and it's usually I guess what causes heart attacks from stress. You'd have to read the book to get that piece of info.) You can use other medications for it but nitroglycerin would (I would think) be the best to use. If you have angina that is. :3**

I hope that answers some questions if you have more you can just review (Comment on it too please!) and I'll make sure to answer it in the next chapter (If you're a guest that is). Anyways. Review! but be nice~ Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


	5. Chapter Five

**Warning: Just beware of the following**

**Violence/Gore** (Future chapters)

**NaruSasu lemon** (Future chapter I have to work out the kinks and stuff :3)

**Cursing **(I don't really have to say anything about this now do I? :D)

**Rape...? **(I'm not really into that but if It's to make this work then I guess it'll have to be in this story. Just be aware of it. In fact I'll imply it for those who are younger than most who read this that is.:D )

All I ask is to be careful. Thank you!

**Pairings:** In this chapter there is: Implied ItaHina and KibaSaku and now GaaraSasu

Anyways I need your guys' help. Who should Gaara be with AFTER this chapter. Hint, Hint, there. :3. Here are your choices and I'll try to put a poll on here.

**Q: Who should Gaara be with AFTER this chapter?**

**Your choices:**

1.) Sai

2.) Suigetsu

3.) Karin

4.) Tenten

5.) Matsuri (Personally for me :D)

6.) Shino

7.) Neji

Oh and I almost forgot! Itachi and Hinata's kids' ages are

**Uchiha Ichigo-8**

**Uchiha Saku-4 (He's the youngest unfortunately)**

**Uchiha Hoshiko-6**

**Uchiha Tokyo-7**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto. I only own Itachi and Hinata's kids (My oc(s) :3)**

* * *

**_Another Romeo and Juliet Story_**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Sasuke took a sip of coffee the next day as he thought of what to say to Gaara, how to say _it _in a good effective way. _This is hard, _he thought as he stared in to the caffeine filled drink. _It's only the first though. It'll be okay. Just-Just don't get nervous and hope that he understands. And if he doesn't…ugh-don't get into that you dumbass! _He scolded himself shaking his head absently. "You want anything else, Sasuke-san?" he heard a voice say. Sasuke whipped his head to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair was long and tied into a pony-tail with some of it hang above her right eye. _She has blue eyes like his but only Naruto's are darker like the ocean. _He thought as he went back in to a love-stricken daze. The blonde girl gave an impatient huff. "Sasuke! Earth to Uchiha Sasuke! This is Yamanaka Ino speaking. You might wanna get back from Lala land or else!" She moved back, crossing her arms and tapping her left foot. Sasuke blinked. And shook his head back into reality. "S-Sorry Ino-san I-I'm just-"

"In love? I'm aware. Is it still that Gaara guy you used to talk about? Or are you guys still dating? God I haven't got to see you guys since high school." She sighed. "Back to this you want anything else with that coffee?" Sasuke nodded smiling half-heartedly. "Yes, can I have some waffles?" Ino grinned. "Now we're talkin' Chocolate chip, blueberry, or plain?"

"Plain please."

"Is there someone else with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke nodded. "I'm meeting Gaara here I wanted-well I need to speak to him. He should be here now." Ino nodded. "Well, when you see him tell him to order. I need the money and this job ain't doin' so hot anymore."

"What do you mean? I thought Itachi ran this business perfectly."

"Oh he does. It's wonderful. Hinata's cooking his flawless. But there's another restaurant taking away the business here. It's from-ya'know. Rai Company or Corps or whatever. I forget what company was the rival for Hokage Corps. So far it's been okay now but that god damned company decided to put Itachi out of business and now everyone here is well-now you can say it's only me, Hinata, Itachi and the kids, and Neji plus Hinata's father and little sister. But they've got work, school, and other things to do themselves so it's-it's going down pretty hard. Slowly but hard."

Sasuke frowned. He nodded and waved Ino off when he saw Gaara walk in the café. Ino smiled and took the hint. "Well I see you later." She winked. "Good luck." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…thanks." _'Cause that's just what I need. _He thought.

He saw Ino walk away as Gaara came up to the table he sat at. He saw the red-head smile at him and sat down in the seat, in front of him. "Hey." Gaara started looking around awkwardly. "What did you want to talk about? And sorry I'm late I ran into the overprotective mutt." Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah Kiba could be just a_ little_ overprotective." Gaara raised an eyebrow. "A little?" Sasuke thought about it again. He blushed slightly. "N-Never mind. He can be too overprotective sometimes…?" Gaara crossed his arms and shook his head. "_All _the time, Sasuke, _all the time_."

"He's just looking out for me, that's all, Gaara. I don't see the problem with that. And Besides, I'm not the only one Kiba's overprotective of. Kiba's girlfriend, Sakura, is the one he's mostly overprotective of and possessive of too. But even so, he's still just looking out for me and her."

"Yes, but a little too much."

"It's not that bad." Sasuke retorted his voice rising slightly. He sighed. "This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Gaara snorted, turning his gaze to the window. "Then what the hell is it? Oh wait let me guess was it about your little date that happen the other night?" he sneered. "What were you doing with your _date_." he growled. Sasuke bit his lip remembering that night with Naruto. He had told himself that he _wouldn't_ kiss him, but he did. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. Sasuke sighed. "That guy I was out with, his name's Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked. The raven nodded. "Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto. The son of the president of Hokage Corps." Gaara's eyes widened. "But that guy's rich! How could you fall for him?!" Sasuke blushed. "I-I'm not in love with Na-"

"Don't deny it Sasuke. You're _in love _with that son of a bitch! He ruined my father's company buy letting that damn-"

"Don't talk like that about him!" Sasuke growled. "Naruto isn't-he didn't do anything to your father's company. I _don't think_ someone like him would do anything like that!" Gaara rolled his teal-green eyes. "You love him. You just want to be with him, don't you? Is this what you wanted to talk about? You want to give up this relationship-give up me for someone else?"

Sasuke still had a frown on his face. He didn't care anymore. Gaara now was just Gaara. Not his boyfriend-not his lover-just _Gaara_. "You mean break up? Honestly, yes that's exactly what this is about, Gaara. I don't think we should be together anymore." Shocked teal-green eyes looked at him from the window. "You're not serious right? Don't fuck with me Sasuke." He growled.

"Hey!" a feminine voice yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed it was Hinata. _Oh no. Not only do I have an overprotective friend but I do have an overprotective brother and sister-in-law as well._ He mentally sighed. _This day can't get any worse. _Then a sudden roar of thunder boomed outside the café. _Damn. Why now? Why? _He thought. Sasuke always hand a fear of thunder but he tried hard to withstand it. Only when it's a terrible thunderstorm his would be a shivering mess. He cringed when the thunder boomed again. "Sasuke-san, you alright?" Ino asked. She noticed Sasuke was shivering but not as bad as Tokyo was. The little girl was staying in the café with her mother and elder sister while Hoshiko and Saku was with Itachi in the kitchen helping him cook, but he was doing all the work though.

"M-Mommy…" Tokyo whimpered. "Why is that scary panda yelling at uncle Sasuke?" she little girl asked her coal eyes looking at Gaara with a hint of fear in them. She whimpered again when the thunder boomed again for the third time. The rain poured down on the windows making sounds that were real audible. "Tokyo honey it's alright don't be scared." Hinata cooed caressing her daughter's shoulder.

Gaara gave a hollow laugh. "You know what?" he curled his pale hands into fists. "I'll kill that bastard who stole you away from me. I'll do whatever to get you back." Sasuke shook his head. "No! D-Don't hurt h-him." _Damn it! The stuttering. It's because of the thunder…fuck! _"And I'm sorry Gaara but there are children in this café so I would recommend you to be respectful of my sister-in-law's rules as to there is _no _cursing in this café." He said giving Gaara a stern look.

The red-head snorted. "Does it look like I care?" That did it. If Gaara wasn't going to cooperate with him then what was the point of this whole relationship. "Good-bye Gaara it's over."

"But Sas-"

"Done. Gaara. Please leave now." The red-head growled lowly and complied to Sasuke's order. The raven made a note to sleep over in Kiba's dorm for a while. He was used to the brunette being protective. It was usually their thing. He felt someone wrap their arms around his leg. "Tokyo…" he gasped. The little girl looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'm alright, Tokyo-chan. Thank you."

He frowned slightly to himself. His heart sank. _"I'll kill that bastard who stole you away from me…." _Those words, besides the promise to get him back, those words scared him. They worried now about Naruto's safety. But what was worse he was worried about his own. _I have to protect Naruto from Gaara, I have to._

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Want some NaruSasu? Hehe. I'll put that in the next chapter. I'm not promising it though. I don't think I can. Now I have to say good-bye for I must go to bed...unfortunately I have school still. XP Almost done though. :) A moth and a half left WHOO!

Review! Be nice though! Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


	6. Chapter Six

**Warning: **OOCness and strong language. Don't like Don't read!

**Parings: **ItaHina and KibaSakura

**Disclaimer: **I only own Hoshiko, Ichigo, Saku, and Tokyo. If I owned Naruto. No child would be allowed to watch it *evil grin* XD

**A/N: **There are some spelling errors but there's a reason. :3 Read and find out. :3

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Someone speaking on the other end of the phone_"

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Another Romeo and Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"Daddy what'cha doin' with that?" Four-year old Uchiha Saku asked curiously. The little boy watched his father flip a pancake up a couple times. He pale eyes going up and down, mouth gaped open slightly. Uchiha Hoshiko was drying the dishes paying no mind to her brother and father. She turned around look at the two with her grey eyes. "Daddy," she called finishing up the last dish and putting in the dish drainer. "When are we going to grandma and grandpa's?" she asked raising her dark eyebrow. Itachi quickly glanced from the cooking pancakes and at his daughter. "When they call, dear." he retorted mimicking Hinata.

Hoshiko grimaced and snorted. "Don't make fun of mommy!" she scolded Itachi. The raven laughed and smiled. "Soon. Not today though." He said seriously. Hoshiko nodded with a huff. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome Hoshiko-chan."

-oOo-

Shion smirked as she trailed kisses along Naruto's neck. "You're mine, Naruto-kun," she murmured aloud. "All mine." _Sasuke…_ Naruto thought as he fought back any sound that threatened to spill out of his mouth. "Stop it Shion." The pale blonde looked at him, frowning. "Why not? I know you like it. Don't you like me touching you Naruto-kun? Here's an idea why don't you pretend I'm your little crush Sasuke? Maybe that'll help." Naruto snorted. _Does she really think that I haven't been doing that? Figures. _"Shion I don't want you." Shocked eyes looked up at him. "Wh-What?"

He glared. "I don't want you, Shion. This engagement can't go on." Shion shook her head. "That's not your decision to make-" She stopped herself once she saw the stoic look on Naruto's face, but his eyes still seemed impassive. She could see that there was just that tiny bit of emotion, that little tiny gleam that she can't figure out. "Why…what does that-that _thing _have that I don't? What, Naruto-kun? What…is it?" she demanded her voice cracking. Naruto took a deep breath. "You cheated on me."

Shion's mouth gaped opened her eyes widened in shock. "N-No, Naruto-kun I-" Naruto shook his head and pushed her off. "I need to get away from you for a while. A _long, long _while. I'll see you tonight." Shion felt warm fresh tears run down her face. She bit her lip so that it would stop trembling as she let her bangs cover her eyes. "Good-bye, Shion." She heard Naruto say heading for the door.

"No." she muttered softly. "It was you; you were the one who cheated on me." Naruto turned around with one eyebrow raised in fake confusion. "Yes, but I don't seem to count that as cheating. Shion if you haven't noticed you're pregnant and it's certainly _not _my child."

"N-No, I'm not…why would you-" She blushed when Naruto walked over to her and put a hand on her stomach. He was correct in more ways than one but now that he found out the engagement was over. "My father won't object to you marrying me, Naruto-kun. Pregnant or not you're still my-where'd you get that?!"

Naruto smirked. "I had my father do some scouting for me with a little help from Sai. He found this and gave it to-" the blonde was interrupted by the door to their room bursting open, revealing his mother crying her eyes out. Sai was behind her holding the red-head in his arms looking at Naruto with a mournful look. Naruto frowned. "What's wrong mom?" Kushina took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. "Y-You're father…h-he was killed…murdered Naruto…s-someone murdered him!" Cold tears threatened to fall. Naruto's eyes widened. "Shion…Sasuke wasn't the only one that was going to be killed was he?" Shion didn't say a word, she only stared at Naruto. "Answer me." He ordered his voice thick with ice. The blonde girl flinched and replied, "No. H-He told me l-last night that he'd kill anyone else important to you other than Sasuke." Naruto clenched his jaw tightly and curled his hands into fists. "The deal's off. I'm taking over his company alone. Leave. _Kagamine_." He said using Shion's last name.

"Have you sent that murderer to jail, Sai?" asked Naruto looking over his should. The raven perked his head up, frowning. "No I haven't but I've called for backup. The police here will handle it Naruto. I'm just a bodyguard." Naruto chuckled at Sai's smirk. "Well then, I've got a job for you. Take care of my mother for me alright?" Sai nodded. "Will do, Naruto-sama."

-oOo-

That night, Sasuke and his friends went out to have a drink. Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were all there with the raven. Kiba and Sakura watched the drunken Sasuke flirt with Gaara-in which he thinks is Naruto-gave the red-head sexy looks and goes dancing with him. But now since all of the sudden Gaara was pissed at something Sasuke had said to him or at least that's what everyone thought. "Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Kiba yelled shaking the raven-haired twenty years old. Sasuke giggled smiling drunkenly his face a nice flush. "You look hot Naruto you wanna have some fun?" Kiba's eye twitched. _Naruto? _He questioned. _Damn he's got it bad. _"Sasuke do you like this guy?" he asked. "Just answer me with yes or no."

"Okay!" Kiba snickered. Sasuke was going to kill him the next or after his hangover. He remembered the last time he had gotten drunk and that was when he, Sakura and Sasuke met Gaara and his gang. "Heyy, K'ba-chan don'cha wanna play?" Sasuke asked in a childish voice. Kiba blinked back into reality. Sakura was a giggling mess and so was Ino. The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sasuke. "Wha…?"

"I want Naruto!" Sasuke said with a pout. Kiba couldn't but think deep, deep, _deep_ down inside that Sasuke's pout was a cute even if he was drunk. Kiba sighed. _Sasuke you're going to kill me for this but…._ He grinned. _I just have to! _The dog lover took out his phone and put on his video camera. "What're you doin' wif that?" asked Sasuke who started to sway from side to side. "Don't worry Sasuke I'm just going to ask you some questions. Okay! Interview with Uchiha Sasu-chan!" Sakura raised her hand. "I wanna asked the first question! Alright. Sasuke, are you happy?" she smirked. Sasuke raised his hand as he answered. "Yes!"

"Are you having fun?" Ino asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you in love with Uzumaki Naruto son of Hokage Corps's president?" Gaara asked which made everyone curious as to know that. Does Sasuke love Naruto? Was Gaara really serious?

"Yes!" was Sasuke's too blunt for Gaara's-everyone's comfort-answer. The red-head frowned and began to storm out of the bar with his sister, brother, and Shikamaru with him. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba stayed behind. Kiba shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Sakura nodded silently agreeing with her boyfriend. "Yeah...Do you think…I mean…do you think we should go find Gaara and help him?"

"No." Sasuke answered for Kiba. "I don't think we'sh should help Gaara. He'sh a meanie. He threatened to kill-oh no…" Sasuke snapped out of his drunk state pretty quickly. Sakura and Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly. "Na-Naruto…kill…Gaara…need to find…" the raven sentence was a muffle of different words that Kiba and Sakura could somehow, surprisingly decipher. "Gaara's going to kill Naruto?" Sasuke was already passed out as Sakura asked that question. "We better get him back to the dorm Kiba." The brunette nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go."

-oOo-

Gaara strode down the street his eyes fueled with anger, jealousy, and rage that he couldn't bare it any longer. He took out his cell phone and called someone that used to work at Kazekage Inc. "_Hello?_" a venomous voice asked. "Sasori. It's me can you do me a favor and get me a little conference with the Sound gang Leader?" he asked smirking. Sasori on the end told him to hold on and he did. "_I'll put you on. The guy's here now. Would you like to speak with him?_" Gaara nodded into the phone. "Yes, that would be nice thank you."

"_Alright here you are._" Sasori had put him on. "_Hello?_" a voice asked. "_May I ask who this is?_"

"I'm Gaara. Listen Orochimaru I need you to do something. I want you to get a bounty off of someone. The price is a hundred thousand dollars in cash. I have it I know where to get it. You just have to kill someone for me." The sound leader snorted on the other end. "_You just don't want to dirty your own hands because of the fact that you can't kill a man. And exactly whom is it you want me to kill, __Gaara-kun__?_"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuun. What's going to happen? Will Naruto die? Or will something else happen? Wait until the next chapter to find out! :3 Anyways, what'd you think? Like? Love? Funny? NaruSasu will be in the next chapter and I HAVE to put it in there anyways. I hope you liked it. Please review but be nice! Bye!

~YaoiTora =3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Warning:** OOcness with Itachi and Fugaku, cursing and violence/blood :3 Don't like Don't read!

**Pairings:** ItaHina, KibaSaku, a little GaaraSasu, and NaruSasu(FINALLY C:)

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto(C)Naruto

Uchiha Ichigo, Saku, Hoshiko, and Tokyo and Grandma Uchiha Emiko(C)YaoiTora (ME! CX)

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**A/N: **I don't know if "Uchiha" was Mikoto's maiden name or Fugaku's surname. If I'm wrong he please correct me. Or if I'm right then keep on reading. Knowing me I won't fix the little misunderstanding so yeah "Uchiha" will be Fugaku's surname. No exceptions. but still correct me anyways(That could be used for the future). And I don't mean to spoil, but Fugaku's mother's name will be Uchiha Emiko(I don't know his real mother's name to bear with me.) :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Uchiha Fugaku stared at the broken tree house, his mouth gaped open, and his eyes were wide. Mikoto stared at her husband worriedly. This had always happened. For years at that. She could really put her finger on it but people seemed to hate them. The women at her workplace would be murmuring and whispering things that she could seem to figure out. "Darling I'm sure the kids will still-" she stopped when she heard laughing from the other towns people.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you standing here for? Are you really discriminating my husband just for what? I'll never know. All I ask of you is to stay the _fuck_ away from him or_ else_." Her voice was threateningly low and she had that ability. Uchiha women were always scary. "Mikoto," an old voice said softly. "That is no way to speak, my darling daughter-in-law. Where is your kindness and manners?" the raven-haired woman looked at the old woman. She smiled and relaxed. "Sorry mother Uchiha." She said apologetically. Fugaku's mother always hated cursing. The old woman waved her off. "It's all right my dear. I'm sure you were just protecting my little baby Fugaku here." The man stared at his mother. "Mother please." He groaned. Mikoto chuckled. "Ah! They're here!" she clapped her hands together. "Would you like to help me and Hinata with the cooking, mother?" The woman nodded smiling.

"Sure dear."

* * *

Sirens of ambulence rang throughout the street of Sharingan Str. Sakura and Kiba glanced out the window watching nervously, axiously to see who it was. Sasuke was lying on the couch getting over a huge hang over. He gritted his teeth. _God how much did I drink…? Ugh the sirens outside aren't helping at all. _His eyes widened. "S-Sirens?" he looked over at the window in which Kiba and Sakura were looking out of. Sasuke got up slightly trembling, thinking of the worst. _Did Gaara really…? No! That couldn't have happened it just- _The thought was interrupted by a startled gasp from Sakura. He watched her eyes widened with horror. "S-Sakura…wh-what happened?" he asked hesitantly. The pinkette looked at Sasuke, tears started to run down her face.

Then someone burst into the apartment. Ino was panting like a dog in the burning heat. "S-Sasuke-san…Na-Naruto…hurt…terribly…hospital…n-n ow." She fell to the floor panting harshly. Sakura ran towards her friend. Sasuke could only stare at the blonde girl. He inhaled sharply. "Wh-What hospital?" he asked. "Konoha General. It's on this street a few blocks down. Sasuke he was hurt so bad! Blood," her voice broke, warm fresh tears streamed down her face. "Blood was all over his body, Sasuke it was terrible!"

Sasuke frowned. "You saw it? When did this happen?" he asked. Ino sniffled. "A few night ago." She answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The last he had seen Gaara was yesterday night. _What she saw must've been the death of Naruto's father…then again. It could be him too, there's a possibility._

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt his head pounding. His blue eyes opened looking around the dark hot room. His breath hitched slightly when he felt someone kiss his neck. "Oh, Naruto-kun I knew you'd still loved me…" a voice said. The blonde mentally sighed in annoyance. _If only I could remember…who the hell this girl was…and why she said that. _He thought. Naruto wonder for a moment that if he was dreaming. Dreaming would be one of it but if it was a dream he would be dreaming of him and Sasuke together. Sasuke, _Sasuke_. "Shion get off me." He said in a dangerously low tone. The girl complied shivering in fear. "Untie me." He ordered.

Shion shook her head. "I can't." Naruto's eye twitched. "Why not." He saw her frown through the darkness of the room. Tears were spewing out of her eyes. "I-I can't because…Th-they found Minato-sama's body Naruto." her voice broke as she confessed her crimes to him. "I-I did it. I killed him." Naruto's eyes widened. "What're you saying? You killed my father and now…he was already deemed dead how do you know…?"

"My father was the one who told the police. He…had also got himself killed as well." She said smirking. Naruto growled. "What now? Are you going to kill me like you did my father and Rai?" Shion snorted. "Of course not. I won't kill you…I'll only shoot you in a place that's not vital. Then I'll just let you bleed to death."

"You're insane." He snarled glaring at her. Shion only smirked. "Maybe. But I'm still your fiancée. Either you give up on Sasuke or I'll let you die and he can suffer or even better make him suffer through see you dead through your father's eyes." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Let me go, Shion."

"I don't think I can. And besides. I'm not that little slut." She replied flicking on the light switch revealing herself. Naruto's eyes widened mouth gaping open. "You're one of the Sound five the ones who work for Orochimaru." The girl nodded flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "Correct Uzumaki-sama, I'm Tayuya." Naruto grunted. "Where's Shion?" he asked. Tayuya shrugged. "Up in heaven with her dear father. You should have seen how mournful she was seeing her only parent die right before her eyes." She chuckled lowly. "I made her suffer just as I'm going to make your little lover suffer by your death." Naruto snorted. "You're lying about that one part, Tayuya-san." He said smirking at her.

Tayuya's eye twitched in annoyance. Her fists clenched when she heard laughing from Kidomaru and Jirobu. The red-haired girl whipped around glaring at the two. "What're you dumbasses laughing at?!" she spat out in a growl. Naruto seemed to be satisfied in getting her angry, that seemed to be his talent. _Now while she's distracted I have to get the ropes untied… _he thought moving his tied wrists up and down trying his best to get the ropes untied. He stopped and tensed when he felt something touch him. "Relax, Naruto-sama, it's Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. We're here to help."

The blonde relaxed at the soothing voice. _Thank god… _"Wait a minute I told you three to watch over Sasuke." He hissed glaring at them. Karin grinned. "W-Well we were sir but he ran to the hospital so fast that we couldn't catch up." She replied look up with her red eyes at Tayuya before going back to the ropes. "Yeah!" Suigetsu whispered nodding his head in agreement. "Sasuke's fast man. We couldn't catch even if it was for the life of us." Jugo sighed. "Suigetsu that didn't make any sense whatsoever." The orange haired male finally spoke. Suigetsu gritted his teeth. "Well, _excuse _me if I don't make any sense when I'm fucking nervous!"

Karin snorted. "Well you two cut it out!" she whispered harshly. "There got it, now Suigetsu you take Uzumaki-sama out of here and hurry. I'll be right behind you. Jugo go with him please." Jugo and Suigetsu nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean _dead_?" Kiba growled clenching his fists at Gaara. Sakura held him back with all the will power she had. "Kiba please! Stop this will ya!" The brunette relaxed slightly. "Sakura get Sasuke away from this freak." He said demandingly. Sakura sighed. _He asks like a father and doesn't even realize it… _she thought. "Alright. Sasuke come on let's go." She tooked the crying raven-haired man's hand pulling him up from the bench and leading him away from Gaara only to be pulled back by him. "The hell!" she hissed. "Gaara give him back!" The red-head shook his head. "No. Uzumaki's dead I've said one too many times." He kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I think we should go back to my apartment." He said pulling Sasuke away. Kiba shook his head. "Sasuke! Get your head out of the clouds and back on the ground! Gaara's not Naruto!" he sighed. Yelling to him when Sasuke was this depressed was futile.

"Should we go get him?" Sakura asked. Kiba gave her a look. "I don't think Sasuke needs us from here. I mean I know we've protected him in the past but…I think he can handle it from here. If Sasuke doesn't come back we'll go get him alright. Promise." Sakura frowned but nodded. She knew something was wrong and Kiba knew it too although this is Kiba. He'd take back he word and just go help Sasuke whenever the raven had got into a fight. She sighed. _I hope Sasuke will be okay…I hope._

* * *

Gaara lead Sasuke into his apartment kissing, nipping, biting at the male's neck to gain some moans. The red-head managed to get Sasuke to kiss him back even though it wasn't what he wanted. Naruto was the one he wanted. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he pushed Gaara away from him whipping his mouth. "Wh-What are you doing? Why am I in your apartment? And what the hell? I thought we broke up!" he glared at the red-head. Gaara shrugged. "Guess that doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Sasuke smacked the red-head's hand away. "Of course it matters! I love someone else! I don't care what you say or do! I love Naruto!" Gaara sighed. "I'll make you love me again Sasuke. Naruto isn't the one for you he has a fiancée you know." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I care? I love him anyways. I'll figure out how we're going to be together but-but-"

"You know Gaara. Sending other people to do your dirty work is a sign of weakness am I right?" a voice said smuggedly. Sasuke and Gaara looked over to see Naruto. A smile appeared on his face. "Naruto!" the raven pushed Gaara away and ran towards Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck knocking them both over. Naruto grunted in pain but quickly went back to his composure. Sasuke looked at him smiling with tears streaming down his eyes. "Thank god you're alive!" he exclaimed sitting on Naruto's crotch. Said blonde blushed uncharacteristically as he got up.

Karin and Suigetsu blushed as well while Jugo looked the other way petting a black and white cat. The red-haired girl fixed her glasses and leaned down. "Errm, Sasuke-san, as much as we're happy for you and Naruto to be reunited. We are not exactly fond of the position." She grinned pointing down at Naruto's crotch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly looked down. _FUCK! _He jumped two feet in the air getting off of Naruto. He bowed mumbling "sorry" a couple of times. "It's alright." Naruto said pulling him (Sasuke) back toward himself. "And," he paused kissing the raven on the lips making the man blush.

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: **And there's you confession. Yes,Namikaze Minato has died and so did Rai. Shion? Who knows...

Anyways, what did you think? Like? Love? Good? Bad? Funny? :D Leave a nice review and tell me what you think! Faves are greatly appreciated. :3

-YaoiTora :3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Warning: **(implied)NaruSasu lemon, implied ItaHina lemon(for those who like the pairing), cursing, and OOCness :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto just Uchiha Satsuki, Grandma Uchiha Emiko, Uchiha Ichigo, Hoshiko, Saku, and Tokyo

**Pairing(s): **NaruSasu, KibaSaku, ItaHina, (Possible)NejiGaara

**A/N: **Yeah I'm just that smart :D I'm adding Satsuki in because well...she has a big role in this sort of so yeah. And all the Uchiha members are going to be in this along with Grandma Uchiha Emiko and Sasuke and Itachi's sister(from Soundless) Uchiha Satsuki. :D Those are the only oc(s)-other than Itachi and Hinata's kids-I want to use in this story I don't really want to use more so I'm not.

Don't like any of this please don't not read. Like? Stay, read, enjoy, and review! :D

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

-**_Flashback_**-

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Fugaku how many times must we tell you to relax?" Uchiha Shisui asked getting a bit annoyed himself. It was at this time Fugaku would get stress. Usually Itachi and Hinata wouldn't visit them with _just _the kids. Sasuke was there too. Something just wasn't right. "Shisui don't start that again." He sighed. "I'm fine. I'm not stressed at all." He lied. Fugaku was beyond stressed and he knew it too. Shisui could obviously tell. "Fugaku. You and your wife live on the farm with mother. I know you the best out of the whole family. Please brother? Could you just at least rest for me? At least until _she's _back?"

"Uncle Shisui's right father." A young feminine voice said. "It's not good for you ya'know." Fugaku turned to see the spitting image of Mikoto (Other than Sasuke of course). He smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again Satsuki." The girl nodded. "You as well. Uncle. Father." She smiled walking to the room. Her hair was short tied into a ponytail. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "You've got you hair cut, I see, Satsuki." Shisui said with a smirk. Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, I got into a fight while on a mission. Us anbu have to ya'know stay on our toes don't we?" she laughed slightly. Shisui's eyes widened. "You've been promoted to anbu?"

Satsuki shook her head. "No. I was chosen for anbu. I am one now." She replied wincing slightly when a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. Shisui walked over to her check her a little. His eyes widened only a fraction. "Satsuki. What the hell…you've been shot!" Satsuki frowned. "Y-Yeah…I know-ah! D-Don't do that! M-Me and my team went on vacation after our mission and I got bad sunburn!" She whine slightly at the end small tear drops in her eyes as if she was a five-year-old child. Shisui chuckled. "You know for some one who is a look-alike to Sasuke you sure are the opposite of him." Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"Kiba you dumbass!" Sakura laughed at her boyfriend. He was currently playing with a new puppy that he had named Akamaru. The puppy barked and licked Kiba's face happily. The brunette laughed as he ruffled the dog's fur. "What do you think Sakura? Should we get him?" He asked looking at her with his own puppy dog eyes as Akamaru did. Sakura never really liked dogs. She was more of a cat person. But since Kiba was 'allergic' to cats she'd make a little exception towards Akamaru. "Alright, Kiba. We can get him. But one one condition."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked. Sakura smirked and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I get a cat." Kiba's eye widened and he paled. "B-But." Sakura shook her head. "No buts. You're not allergic to cats you just don't like them as much as I do. But, I'm willing to give Aka-chan here a try so why not give a cat a try? Two's better than one anyways am I right?" Kiba shrugged. "I guess….Yeah I'll give the cat you have in mind a try if you give Akamaru a try that seems like a good deal." Sakura smiled.

"Of course it does."

_-**End of** ****__Flashback_-

* * *

Sakura sighed at the memory. She petted her lovely black and white cat she had named Sarina because that was the name she saw on the box that the cat was in. She loved her little Sarina-kitty. She was a beautiful black and white cat. Her fur mixed in turning it almost a grey-ish color. Sakura absolutely loved it. Sarina, of course, now was only a kitten. Akamaru loved her which surprised both her and Kiba. "Akamaru! Come here boy! I've got you your food!" Kiba yelled from the kitchen, hearing the food fall into the bowl, Akamaru ran through the living room into the kitchen nearly falling in the possess.

She heard Kiba laugh. "Akamaru take it easy will ya boy?" She could hear the grin in his voice. Sarina purred into Sakura's arms the kitten didn't want to get off her lap. "Ah, there's my beautiful girlfriend." Kiba complemented smiling softly and kissing Sakura's lips. "I'm flattered. Aren't I always beautiful?" she asked. Kiba chuckled. "Don't be a wise ass." Sakura laughed. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's…err…having some fun with his new boyfriend I presume…" Sakura could sense the hesitation in Kiba's voice. "So you're sayin' they're having sex?" Kiba's face exploded red. Sakura laughed. "I guessed right. Well, luckily this apartment has sound proof walls." Kiba nodded his face still red. "Y-Yeah…" Sakura sighed. "Kiba man up already. It's just two men having sex I mean come on. It's not like-"

"Sakura-chan please don't say what I _think_ you're going to say."

"-we haven't heard Gaara and Neji have sex before, right?" she finished while Kiba groaned. "Sakura I _literally_ saw Gaara have sex with Hinata's cousin and I'm _not _joking. I didn't _hear _it, I _saw _it." The brunette shivered. "It was traumatizing. Sakura chuckled. "Aww poor baby. Sarina come give daddy a love nudge for mama." Sarina, as if the kitten understood, walked up to Kiba and give him a nudge with a nice soft purr. Kiba sighed calming down slightly. "You know…I think Neji and Gaara are good together." Sakura said suddenly. Kiba gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Gaara's better with Neji than he is with Sasuke. I mean it's chemistry duh." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Sakura-" He was cut off by the phone ringing. Kiba sighed. "I'll get it." He got up lazily and walked over to the phone. "Hello, Haruno/Inuzuka residence, this is Kiba speaking." He said into the phone. "_Hello, my name Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto. I'm Sasuke's mom. Kiba it's nice to hear from you again. I miss you and Sakura coming over._" Uchiha Mikoto said on the other end. Kiba grinned. "Ah! Mikoto-san, it's nice to hear from you too, uh who are you calling for?" he asked getting right to the point. "_Oh, right, we want to know how Sasuke's doing. We haven't heard from him in a long while. In fact if he's there, Kiba, can I speak to him?_" Kiba gulped laughing nervously into the phone. "I'm sorry Mikoto he can't come to the phone right now but if you have a message I'm sure I could give it to him."

"_Kiba you're always such a sweetheart. Thank you. Here's the message. Tell Sasuke to get his butt over here with whoever he's dating I don't care what gender I haven't seen him in a while. I wanna see my baby. Well, anyways, dear, it was real nice speaking to you again. Love you always, Kiba-chan. Bye!_" Kiba hung up the phone smiling softly. _Sasuke's lucky to have such a wonderful mother. Very lucky. _He thought putting the phone on the charger. "Who was that?" Sakura asked. Kiba shrugged. "Sasuke's mom. She wants him to come visit. She told me to tell him to bring whoever he was dating and come see them." Sakura nodded. "Ah…" She closed her eyes then opened them again. "Speaking of parents, I still haven't got to meet yours." She pouted. "Kiba-kun…" The brunette sighed. "Sakura, I don't know-"

"Come on Kiba I let you meet mine and look how that turned out." Kiba shiver at that memory. "You're father's too overprotective. He should also lay off the hunting." Sakura laughed. "True, true, but he only does that 'cause he cares." Kiba nodded.

"I know."

* * *

"Itachi are the kids going to be okay?" Hinata asked worried. Itachi smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I think they'll be alright. Mother's good a baby sitting they'll have tons of fun but now it's our time to have some fun and maybe give Saku and little baby brother." He smirked attacking Hinata's neck. She moaned softly. "I guess. I don't think I'd mind one more child but that _is it_." She said firmly. Itachi nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Itachi are the kids going to be okay?" Hinata asked worried. Itachi smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I think they'll be alright. Mother's good a baby sitting they'll have tons of fun but now it's our time to have some fun and maybe give Saku and little baby brother." He smirked attacking Hinata's neck. She moaned softly. "I guess. I don't think I'd mind one more child but that _is it_." She said firmly. Itachi nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Hinata rolled her eyes, grabbing Itachi by the collar, kissing him deeply. "Of course it can obviously be arranged tonight." She smiled and led Itachi to their hotel room.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Chapter 8 completed finally :D Yay! Hope you like. Review but be nice No flame please. Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Just the ocs that are in this story :D If I did own Naruto this story will be a hit! (so do speak)

**Warning: **Cursing and NejiGaara implied sort of.:D Don't like don't read!

**Pairngs: **NaruSasu, implied/eventual NejiGaara and implied GaaraMatsuri(there's a reason for it), KibaSaku, and ShikaTema.

**A/N:** Yeah the pairings are your reason for this chapter being the longest chapter I've ever written for story so yeah. There's a surprise for you and it deals with Gaara :D. Hope you like! Bye!

Read & Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Naruto, good god, this is serious! Will you listen to me for once?_" Naruto rolled his eyes blue eyes. "Since when haven't I listened to you, Sai?" he asked raising a blonde eyebrow. He yawned silently before looking back at a sleeping Sasuke next to him. He lifted one hand to touch the raven's dark hair. "_Naruto? You do know they're after, right? The Sound Mafia. Orochimaru's changed his mind._" Naruto's eyes widened. "What? What to do mean changed his mind? Are you serious, Sai? Oh, bloody hell." He sighed in aggravation "_Your mother's fine though. She's stay with me and Tenten now._" Naruto nodded, slumping his shoulder's in relief. _I have to do something…_, He thought, _but what can I do? Fake my death?_ He gasped his eyes widened at the thought. He smirked. "Sai, I've got it."

"_What? Got What? Naruto tell me!_"

"I'll fake my death."

"_You're crazy…_"

Naruto snorted. He knew that he was crazy for thinking of this plan but it's the only way. For his saftey that is. "Are they after anyone else?" He heard a sigh on the other end. "_Yes, of course, apparently Gaara gave Orochimaru information about you having a lover. And I'm guessing Orochimaru did some reasearch on that certain lover and gain some kind of,_" A pause. "_Interest in him._" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Him? You mean Sasuke?" Sai hummed in replied. "_That's the one sir._" Naruto sighed. "I have to go. I'll give Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo some details on this plan. I need them to be sworn to secretcy. You too Sai." Another pause. "_Yes, sir._"

Naruto gave an absentminded curt nod and said, "Alright thank you. I'll see you soon then?" he asked smirking slightly. "_Of course and you'll be able to see your mother again as well. She misses you terribly._" Naruto nodded a full genuine smile on his face. "Yeah…I miss her too. Hey what about Shion?" There was a pause at the other end. "_Shion's contacted another relative that knows of the arranged marriage. Naruto you have to do this. Think of a plan alright? Maybe Sasuke could stop the wedding._" Naruto shrugged. "Maybe," he paused thinking it over for a moment. "Sai did I ever tell you that you were a genius?" Sai laughed. "_Tons of times Naruto ever since we were kids. But you were being sarcastic then. What do you have in mind?_" Naruto smirked. "I'll tell you later just tell my mother I'm alright and I miss her." Sai hummed in replied.

"_Will do, sir._"

Naruto turned to see the sleeping male next to him. He watched the raven strech and yawn. "G'mornin' Naruto." he said slurring his words sleepily. Naruto grunted in reply. "Morning." He said simply. Sasuke sat up and took a deep breath. _Ask him now! Now! _He thought encouraging himself to ask Naruto if he could meet his parents. Sasuke gulped. _M-Maybe I'm going a bit too far in this…am I? _"Naru-mmmph!" Sasuke was stopped by Naruto crashing his lips on to his own. The blonde brushed his tongue along thin pink lips. Sasuke shyly opened his mouth and let Naruto explore his hot wet cavern. After a few minutes Naruto pulled away earning a disappointed look from Sasuke that disappeared in a second.

The blonde threw off the covers and quickly got dressed in his clothes. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're not-you're not leaving are you?" Naruto didn't say a word as he tied his tie. The blonde turned to face Sasuke, a genuine smile on his face. "Who said I was leaving you forever? I still have a wedding to crash. I didn't know up until now that I'm still under this engagement with Shion. Don't worry I'm inviting you and your friends. You can help me stop this wedding." Sasuke nodded, frowning. "But what'll happen then?" Naruto sighed. "I'll go through with the wedding. When the preacher asks for rejections you have to rise. Or I'll just say 'no'" Sasuke snorted. "You should say no." He smiled. "But I'll help." Naruto nodded. _Alright one thing down another to go. _He thought taking a deep breath. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Would like to meet my mother?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, mouth gaped open. _He-He wants me t-to meet h-his mother! _He thought reddening in the face. The raven smiled. "Sure. I won't mind." Naruto smiled. "Okay then would you like to meet her today?" he asked. Sasuke gulped mentally. _Now that's a little too soon don't you think? _"I don't have anything better to do." He agreed. Naruto smiled. "Perfect. I'll call my mother's bodyguard today and tell him. I'll be going out for a walk alright?" Sasuke nodded. "A-Alright."

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina layed on her bed of the Uzumaki mansion coughing violently. She had Sai lie to her own son about how she was doing and she felt terrible about it. She glanced over at the blonde doctor and sighed. "How long will this take Tsunade?" The woman doctor, Tsunade, looked up and her and frowned. "You're so impatient Kushina." She chuckled. "There done. Now eat. You look like you've lost weight." Kushina frowned. "I haven't eaten since his death, Tsunade of course I look like I've lost some wait." Tsunade frowned. "You'll be alright. You have Naruto don't you? I'm sure he'll come and see you." Kushina smiled at that. "Yeah…" _It'll probably be the last time I see him though… _she thought mournfully.

"Kushina-sama." Sai spoke up from behind the door to her room. Kushina looked up. "Come in Sai." She said coughing afterwards. "What is-" she coughed again. "What is it, Sai?" The raven-haired bodyguard bowed his head. "Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama has called for you to meet with him. He wants you to meet someone." Kushina's eyes brightened. "Really?" Sai nodded. "Yes." Kushina grinned. "Is he on the phone?" Another nod. "Please, Sai, can I speak to him?" Sai smiled. "Of course."

"Hello?" she asked happily waiting to hear her son's voice. "_Mom, hey it's me Naruto._" Kushina sighed. "Naruto, I'm so happy to hear your voice again. When do you want to meet with me? Is it about the wedding? Darling I tried but there was no way to get you out of it. The contract that your father signed was signed the day that you were born." She heard a growl. "_Why didn't anyone tell me that?_" Kushina frowned. "We didn't know, dear. But I'm glad you found someone else. He's the only one who can stop the wedding." She heard him sigh on the other end. "_I know mom. Would today be a good day to come visit?_" he asked making her gasp. "O-Of course dear! You and your little lover can come here to visit whenever you like!" _Because it'll possibly be your last…_"_Thank you mom, I love you bye."_

"I love you too, Naruto. Good bye."

* * *

Sakura and Kiba had left to go to the super market for dog and cat food. Sakura wore her favorite red dress that was laced on top and on the bottom as if to trick the people that she had a laced slip underneath. She wore a nice pair of black leggings to go with the dress and her favorite black flats since afterwards Kiba had told her that they were going on a date. On the inside she was squealing like a fangirl of a rock band but that was her mind taking over. She was worried as hell. Thoughts raced around her head making her a nervous wreck, not to mention Sasuke going to meet Naruto's mother that he hadn't seen in a while. _I'll be alone! _She whined in her head. Literally she wanted to go with Sasuke and Naruto to meet the famous Uzumaki Kushina but then again she was curious to see how this date will turn out.

She and Kiba were now sitting at the dining table after they had gone to the surper market for the animals' food as Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to leave. "So," Kiba started blushing slightly. "I was thinking going on a face cruise for the week don't you think?" Sakura blinked. _A cruise? Wow Kiba's gotten a lot more romantic now. _She thought raising an eyebrow. "When?" she asked curiously. Kiba grinned holding up to tickets for a cruise line. She gapsed. "Kiba! Oh you're the best! I love you!" she stood up and strode over to hug and kiss him. "How did you get these?" Kiba blushed. "I-I asked your dad for some advice on a good date and what you liked so-so I decided to take you on a cruise for a week until your birthday."

Sakura blinked. "M-My birthday? Oh Kiba." She kissed him on the lips. "I don't care whether it's for a week or not. I'd love to go on the cruise with you." She said grinning softly. The brunette smiled. "Thanks Sakura. Oh and there's just one little tiny problem." He laughed nervously. Sakura sighed. "My parents invited themselves again?" Kiba shook his head. "N-No I invited them. They wanted to celebrate your birthday too." He explained. Sakura nodded. "Oh." She muttered. "Then that's alright with me!" he kissed his cheek. "When are we leaving for the cruise?"

"Uh…tonight."

"TONIGHT?!" Sakura's eyes were wide. "The hell Kiba!" Kiba sighed. "What? It's not like I could get it any later." Sakura growled. "Did you at least call in the scho-?"

"Your parents did."

"Oh. Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kiba." Kiba shook his head. "No-No I'm sorry I should have told you about it sooner but I and your parents wanted to be a surprise." Sakura smiled. "Well it was quite the surprise. Are our clothes packed?" Kiba nodded. "Yep, I went a head and packed clothes up for you. It's March so I was thinkin' it could be cold." Sakura nodded. "Thank you, baby." Kiba gave a wolfy grin. "No problem."

"Sakura-chan! We're leaving!" Sakura heard Sasuke call. She smiled. "Okay! Good luck!" she replied back. _Hehe Sasuke's ass is going to hurt_. She thought chuckling. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Sakura's laughing stopped. She shrugged.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

"Te'ari 'ould 'ou 'ake me 'ome?" Gaara asked slurring his words because he was so drunk. Temari, his elder sister sighed. "Gaara please don't anymore okay?" The red-head nodded. "'Kay Te'ari." He replied. The blonde gasped and said. "I know why don't you go dance with that hot brunette over there." She nudged Gaara in the side. "I know you have a thing for him." Gaara blinked. "Eh? Who?" he asked. Temari's eye twitched. "His last name's Hyuuga." She hinted. Gaara's face when red possibly because he gotten where Temari was coming from. She grinned. "Te'ari I do't wa't to see dat bas'ard." He pouted. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's brother chuckled. "Gaara don't be a little kid. Go dance with him!" He encouraged his little brother. Gaara glared at him half-heartedly. "I's ha'e you K'kuro." He said to Kankuro.

Temari sighed. _This is what happens when Gaara gets drunk. Behind the cold mask he is a five-year old. _She sighed. "Shikamaru let's dance." She said pulling at her boyfriend's long-sleeved shirt. The brunette groaned. "I don' wanna 'ance Te'ari-chan." The blonde sighed. _I'm so glad I'm not drunk._ She decided this would be the best time to use her cuteness technique. "But Shika-kun! I wanna dance with you?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Shikamaru blushed not only from the wine. "Okay Te'ari-chan." Temari grinned. _I love my cuteness! _"Alright c'mon!" And with that they went over to the dance floor.

Gaara watched his sister and her boyfriend dance happily together to the song. Only Shikamaru was drunk and she wasn't. Kankuro said next to him cheering them on. The red head sighed and got up to leave the bar. "Yo! Gaara where are you going?" Kankuro yelled. Gaara didn't listen, he just keeped walking staying in his own little world. "Gaara!" Kankuro called again. Temari heard Kankuro call for Gaara. She watched as Gaara was going walk a crossed the street. She pushed her boyfriend away from her and grabbed his hand. "Not now Shikamaru." she said as the brunette made a disappointed look on his face. She pulled Shikamaru out of the bar. Panick suddenly washed over her.

A car came speeding by Gaara looked towards that way an emotionless expression on his face. Temari was pulled into Shikamaru's chest not wanting her to see the blood that spattered all over the road. "Gaara…?" she asked pulling away slightly. Kankuro called the hospital telling them there has been an accident. The driver went outside the car to see if Gaara was alright. Kankuro narrowed his eyes. The guy was from the Sound Mafia. _Damn this wasn't an accident…I don't think. _"Oh lord I'm so sorry!" the person yelled. Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you from the sound Mafia?" The man shook his head. "No. I'm a spy for Hokage Corps. Is he alright?" Kankuro shook his head. "He's bleeding badly." The man sighed. "Here let me help."

"You've done enough!" Temari yelled. Her teeth were clenched, hands curled into fists. Kankuro glared at her. "Temari stop it." He said as he turned his attention back to the man. "Thank you for the help." The man smiled. "It's my pleasure. My name is Iruka. Umino Iruka. Keep that on his for a little while and the bleeding will stop. The ambulance should be here right about…" he paused as he here sirens from the ambulance. Iruka smirked. "Now!"

The ambulance came moving fast along with police officers. The parametics hand gotten off the vihical with a stretcher for Gaara to lay on. Blood stained his shirt. Temari watched her brother being taken away by the ambulance and hurried to the hospital. She was hoping her little brother would be alright.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was the best doctor in the hospital. He worked under Uchiha Shisui for as long as he could remember. "Shisui-san! Shisui-san! There has been an accident sir! We need you!" The raven haired doctor nodded calmly. "Alright stay calm. I'll be right back alright Neji-kun?" Neji nodded as he played with the little child that was sitting on the bed next to him. He name was Sana. She had red hair green eyes and little freckles acrossed her cheeks. She was swinging her legs back and forth humming a soft little tune. "So, Sana-chan, you like Shisui?" Sana looked up at the brunette with sparkling green eyes.

She nodded her head. "Yeah! I wanna be just like Shisui-kun!" Neji smiled. "I'm sure that'll happen Sana-chan." He ruffled the girl's hair. "What are you here for anyways?" Sana frowned and figited a little. "My daddy was being mean to me. I'm here 'cause he hurt me a lot." Neji frowned. "It's alright you don't have to tell me all of it." Sana smiled. "Thank you." She replied. Neji shook his head. "No problem you looked a little uncomfortable when talking about it. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions alright?" Sana nodded. "Ask away!" Neji chuckled.

"Alright what's your favorite color?"

"Blue!"

"Favorite food?"

"Onigiri! Shisui always gave me that!"

Neji tapped his chin with his pen thinking of more questions. "How old are you Sana-chan?" Sana smiled. "I'm nine turning ten soon." Neji nodded. "Ah will happy early birthday." Sana giggled. "Thank you." Neji smiled. "Let's keep going. Let's see…ah I know what's your favorite animal?"

"Favorite animal?" she asked tilting her head cutely making Neji blush. "Y-Yeah." He replied. _She's like Gaara... _Sana smiled. "Panda. My daddy hand dark rings around his eyes so my favorite animal is a panda." She said giggling at Neji's face. "Y-Your face i-is funny!" Neji sighed. _I'm guessing her father is Gaara. _"Okay, then that leads me to this. Is your father's name Sabaku Gaara?" Sana's laughter died. "How do you know my daddy?" Neji sighed. "We were…sort of…lovers I guess."

"Lovers? You mean daddy and you were best friends before it turned into something more?" Neji nodded. "Yeah. I'm not going to get into anything more than that alright, Sana?" the girl nodded. "Okay." Neji smiled. "This'll be our little secret 'kay?" Sana nodded smiling. "Okay!"

"Neji-kun." Shisui called as his knocked on the on the door smiling. "I see you've got to know our patient huh?" Neji smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Shisui hummed in reply. He walked over to Sana. "Sweetie. Your daddy's here would you like to see him?" Sana's eyes widened. "M-My daddy? I-Is he alright?" Shisui nodded his head. "He's perfectly fine my dear but he's gone into a coma and from what I've heard from his brother and sister he doesn't know you." Sana frowned. "B-But my daddy has to know me. I'm his daughter…" Shisui hushed her caressing her left arm. "Did you say you were abused by your daddy?" Sana nodded. "Yes."

"Did you lie?" he asked. Sana bit her lip. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Mommy always abused me. She never liked me because I made daddy leave!" Tears start falling down her face. "Neji-san I-I'm sorry." Neji shook his head. "It's alright sweetheart." He said smiling. Sana sniffled. "B-But I lied to you." Neji sighed. "Sana sometimes it's okay to lie. You probably lie to protect your mother from getting into trouble because you loved her so much." Sana shook her head. "I lied because if I told anyone that mommy hurt me she'd hurt me more once I was out of the hospital."

"Well guess what?" Shisui asked. Sana whipped away some tears and looked at the man in front of her. "What?" she asked. Shisui smiled. "That won't happen anymore because you will be under Neji's care until your daddy gets better. Also your mommy will be going to jail." Sana smiled. "Thank you Shisui. Neji." Neji smiled.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Translations for Gaara & Shikamaru:

Gaara: "Temari take me home?"

"Okay." (him replying to Temari)

"Temari I don't want to dance with that bastard"

and lastly. "I hate you Kankuro."

Now for Shikamaru:

Shikamaru: "I don't wanna dance, Temari-chan."

"Okay Temari-chan." (reply to Temari)

And that'll be it for the translations of both a drunk Gaara and Shikamaru.

Now let me explain the whole daughter thing. Before Neji Gaara had a girl friend, Matsuri. Of course it was teenage pregnancy and Gaara wasn't ready for it so he left. Matsuri was angry at the child, Sana, so after Sana was born the child abuse began. And you guys know why she lied just to protect herself blaming her father and stuff. So yeah, after a few years Gaara had forgotten about himself being a father. So yeah now you know I hope that gets rid of the confusion for you. review! but be nice no flames please! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Warning: **NaruSasu lemon, cursing, cross dressing(read Karin's line you'll get the drift :D), and OOcness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto only the ocs. Here they are

**Uchiha Satsuki** (Sasuke and Itachi's sister-the middle child :D)

**Uchiha Emiko** (Sasuke, Itachi and Satsuki's grandma-Fugaku's mother)

**Uchiha Ichigo, Tokyo, Hoshiko, and Saku** (Itachi and Hinata's kids-there might be a fifth child :D)

And last but not least: **Sabaku Sana** (Gaara's daughter that he doesn't know about until-not tellin' ya that'll be spoiling :3)

**Pairing(s): **NaruSasu (not much though), ItaHina, some KibaSaku, PastKakaObito, and PresentKakaIru :D

"Review!"-speaking

_Review!_-thoughts

"_Review!_"-speaking though the other end of a phone.

-_**Review!**_-flashback/time skips (time skips will be in future chapters)

Read & Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Sasuke and Naruto made it to the Uzumaki mansion safely with Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu's help of course. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the mansion in awe. _S-So big! My family doesn't have a house this big…that would be because they live on a farm you dumbass! _He scolded himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing it's just your home is so…"

"Big?" Naruto suggested grinning. Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yeah." The blonde shrugged. "Well, you'll get used to it. I've been here for all my life. I loved it here. My father would play with me on that swing over there under the tree and we would have birthday parties and a lot more things to do as a family. Sometimes it'd get annoying that when your dad works all the time for your sake." Sasuke nodded slowly. "I guess…but I've never had that experience. Like your "fiancée" said my dad was disrespected. He usually got fired from his jobs for doing nothing." He sighed. "I imagine he got fired again…" he said smiling bitterly. "My family never really had it well like your did."

"Naruto-kun!" a feminine voice yelled out. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Shion. "Ah Shion." Naruto muttered softly. The girl smiled. "I see you've come to visit your mother." Naruto nodded. "Yes I have." He stated simply. Shion clapped her hands together. "Kushina-san says she can't wait for our wedding! It'll be fantastic!" Naruto gave her a fake smile that she seemed to by it. "I am as well as so is my _friend_ Sasuke as well." Shion blinked. She turned her head to see Sasuke with an emotionless look on his face. "Oh? So you're serious about inviting him?" Naruto nodded. "Yes." Shion frowned. "I see. Well, he can come but he better not ruin it." She glared at Sasuke intensely. Sasuke didn't flinch. "I won't ruin your _stupid _wedding, Shion." Sasuke said in annoyance. "I don't have any intention of doing anything to it." Shion snorted. "Like I'll believe that, fiancée stealer."

Sasuke whipped his head towards her. "I didn't _steal_ your fiancée." He retorted angrily. Naruto sighed. "Karin, Suigetsu, take Shion to her room please. Jugo and I will take Sasuke to his room." Karin and Suigetsu inwardly groaned. They got stuck with Naruto's annoying fiancée. "Yes sir, Naruto-sama." They said unison as they took Shion inside the mansion leaving Naruto, Jugo, and Sasuke behind. Naruto and Jugo looked at the raven. He was fuming. "Sasuke-kun please calm dow-"

"Why should I?! Jugo-san she's literally trying to get me down to her level!" Sasuke growled pointed at Shion as she walked into the mansion with Karin and Suigetsu. Jugo sighed. "I know, she's a bitch but please Sasuke try to hold out until the wedding, for Naruto-sama?" Sasuke huffed. "I don't see the point of this." Jugo couldn't agree more. _That bitch she needs to stay away from my Naruto…my Naruto. _Sasuke thought. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke let's go get you settled then you can meet my mother in _private_ alright?" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"Hinata-chan did you ever wonder about the stars?" 18-years-old Uchiha Itachi asked smiling at Hinata who blushed. "I-I n-never d-did up u-until n-now, I-Itachi-kun." She replied. Itachi closed his eyes. "I've always imagined my child named after a star. I want her name to be Hoshiko. When I'm married that is." He blushed and Hinata giggled. "That seems like a good plan." She replied softly look up at the sky. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Itachi nodded. "Yeah…just like you." He muttered his reply. Hinata blinked and looked over at Itachi. "Huh?" Said teen blushed. "I-I mean y-yeah they're beautiful l-like-uh-the moon!" He laughed nervously. Hinata smiled and chuckled.

Hinata gasped. "Look! A shooting star!" she pointed to the sky then closed her eyes. I wish Itachi and I could be together forever and have five kids when we're married. She thought opening them smiling softly. Itachi gave her a curious glance. "What did you wish for?" Hinata smiled. "Can't tell. It's supposed to be a secret." She said with her index finger on her lips as she spoke. Itachi huffed. "That's not fair."

Hinata laughed. "Oh I wouldn't say that." She said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for taking me out. I had a great time, Itachi-kun. Bye." She got up and began walking off the dock. Itachi was still in his trance; he shook his head and turned to see Hinata already off the dock heading for home. "Ah! Hinata w-wait up! I'll walk you home!" he yelled getting up and running towards the girl who smiled at him as she waited patiently for her now lover to walk her home.

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

Hinata smiled at the memory of her and Itachi's first date. It was the best date ever and it was the reason she named one of her kids "Hoshiko." The dark haired woman cringed at the loud bang that was heard in the living room. She and Itachi had just gotten back from their little "vacation" to have some time alone together. "Itachi are you alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Y-Yeah p-perfectly fine." His voice was muffled because his face was barried into the couch cushion that was on the floor. Hinata chuckled. "Saku beat you again?" The little boy ran up to his mommy and hugged her leg. "Yeah! I's beat daddy!" he yelled giggling. Hinata smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Yes you did, baby."

Saku grinned. He turned and ran to his father who was getting up from the fall yelling, "Daddy play again! Play again daddy!" Ichigo and Hoshiko watched the two smirking in amusement. "Whoo! Go Saku-chan!" Ichigo cheered grinning. Itachi glared sternly at her. "No, Saku-chan, no more alright?" Saku pouted. "I's want daddy to play." Itachi smiled. "I know. I know. Let's play something different like…hide and seek." Saku's face brightened, his eyes sparkled with a glint of devious-ness. "Yeah! Hide and seek! Play hide and seek, daddy!"

"Okay okay I will after dinner alright?" Saku nodded his head vigorously and turned to walked to the table with his sisters following him. Itachi sighed as he got up. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to kiss anything better?" Hinata asked teasing Itachi a little. The raven snorted. "Nope, nothing yet." He smirked and kissed Hinata's lips. They pulled away after hearing Ichigo's voice. "Mommy Daddy! We want food!" Hinata chuckled. "I'll be right back." Itachi nodded and went to go see his kids and the dinner table.

* * *

Later in the evening Sasuke had gone to meet Kushina while Shion and Naruto, since they were engaged, needed to spend sometime together themselves. "Naruto-kun what do you think?" Shion asked pulling Naruto into his family's ballroom. It was decorated nicely with white ribbons all around the top floor's railing. The piano sat in the middle waiting for someone to play it. His eyes widened. _Of course she knew that I liked to play the piano. _He thought knowingly. "Are we having that engagement party still?" Shion nodded. "You can't really get out of this no matter how much you want to Naruto-kun." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to do this so badly even though you know I don't love you?"

Shion smiled softly and intwined her hand with Naruto's and squeeze it softly. "I've dreamed of it ever since we were younger. I loved you ever since before our parents told us we were engaged." She confessed with a sigh. "Though I never though it would happen like this. I've always thought I'd have a happy ending with you Naruto-kun. We'd have kids and be happy together. I didn't give a thought that you'd fall for someone like Sasuke." Naruto growled lowly and wrenched his hand out of her's. "Sasuke isn't someone who you should disrespect. I'm sure his family shouldn't be disrespected either. He's kind and he fun to be around and-and he," Naruto paused smiling a genuine smile that Shion hadn't seen on his face in a long time. "He makes me happy."

Shion's mouth gaped open once she heard Naruto's speech plus the smile that she saw while he was talking about Sasuke. She blinked out of her trance and smiled a small and broken smile. "You-You really love him don't you?" Naruto nodded. "I do." Shion gritted her teeth hold her hand to her chest. Her heart hurt so much. "Why? What does he have that I don't?" Naruto didn't answer. He only smiled. _Everything I ever wanted…_ he thought happily. "I'll go through with the engagement party and the bachelor party and stuff before the wedding. But." Shion perk her head up and raised an eyebrow. What was Naruto going to tell her? "But?" she asked. Naruto sighed. "But I'm going to say no when the preacher asks me if I take you as my wife." Shion shook her head. "Y-You c-can't-"

"I can and I will. I have that option." Shion swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to talk more. "F-Fine. If th-that's y-you're choice then so be it. Just don't tell your plan to anyone else." Naruto smirked. "I wouldn't have to have they already know." he muttered his reply under his breath as Shion left to her room crying.

* * *

"So you're Sasuke." Uzumaki Kushina said smiling softly. Sasuke shyly smiled back and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am." He said nodding timidly. Kushina chuckled. "Oh please dear call me Kushina. There's no need to be formal." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you." He replied bowing before taking his seat next to Kushina's bed. "Is my Naru-chan happy? I just want to know because he's not happy with what's going on or what's going to be." She said sadly looking down at the floor. Sasuke nodded. "Yes he's happy, Kushina. He's imensely happy. I'm happy. I just-I don't know what to do about this." He said sighing. Kushina reached out her hand and moved Sasuke's bangs behind his ear. She smirked as an idea came to her. "I think I have an idea of how you could see Naruto." Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean," she chuckled. "Dance with him at his engagement party." Sasuke and Sai's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wh-What?" Sai asked. "Kushina-sama how do you plan to do that?!" Karin nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it's not like Sasuke and be like Cinderella and dress up as a girl just to see_ her _Prince Charming….err right?" Kushina's smirked widened. Sai glared at Karin. "You just gave her the idea you idiot." Karin growled. "I'm not an idiot, dumbass."

"Oh you two cut it out." Kushina snapped. "Sasuke will you do that for me? I have a beautiful gown for you. It'll fit perfectly." Sasuke blushed imagining himself dancing with Naruto in a dress. He thought it over for a few minutes then sighed. "I guess I could…" he muttered. Kushina smiled brightly. "Perfect! Karin in my closet there's a dress could you get that for me?" The red-head nodded and went to get the dress. Kushina turned to Sasuke. "Now do you prefer dark colors or light colors?"

"I prefer dark." He replied. Kushina smiled. "Perfect." She throw off the covers and got out of bed. Sai instantly went to her side knowing that she was sick. "Sai I can do this." She said softly into his ear. Sai nodded and let her go. The woman walked to the closet and took the dress from Karin's hands. "Here try this on."

Sasuke blushed taking the dress from Kushina. "O-Okay." He stuttered. Kushina smiled. "You can change in the room a cross from mine. I'm sure with a little womanly touch here and there you'll look like a girl so that no one, not even Naruto, can reconigze you." Sasuke nodded blushing more. "I-I'll go get changed." He stuttered and went to the room cross from Kushina's to change.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura danced around in the bow of the ship they were on. Sakura's hair was up into a bun. Her dress was a nice gown that had black lace around her waist. She looked absolutely beautiful. Kiba was in a black suit with a red shirt to match his girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée. "S-Sakura?" asked Kiba as he stopped dancing. Sakura blinked and raised an eyebrow at Kiba. She watched him pull out a black velvet box.

Her eyes widened. "Ki-Kiba is that-?" Kiba smiled and kissed Sakura lips chastely. He bent down to his knees and opened the box reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a small red emerald in the middle of it. Sakura's swelled up with tears. Kiba gulped swallowing his fear. "Sakura-chan I know we had our differences, fights, I know we haven't dated long enough to be ready for this but. I wanna know now, Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura nodded, tears falling down her face. A smile on her face. She leaned down to kiss Kiba on the lips and hugged him tightly. _If only Sasuke were here…_ she thought. _Then it would have been perfect for him to see this. _"Yes. I will marry you, Kiba. I love you." Kiba grinned and hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"So this is good-bye isn't it?" Obito asked softly as boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi, nodded his head solemnly. "I'm sorry Obito. I've moved on now." He said smiling sadly under his mask. "It's for the best." Obito nodded smiling sadly. "Y-Yeah. I guess it is. Friends?" he asked reaching out his hand. Kakashi nodded. "Friends." And with that Kakashi left on to the train heading for Suna to study to become a teacher.

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stared at the ceiling while he sleeping boyfriend, Iruka, nuzzled into his chest moaning softly. I wonder how Obito's been. Has he been thinking of me? Questions ran through the man's mind as he slowly drifted to sleep, cuddling with his dolphin-chan.

* * *

Their tongues collided in a battle for dominance, easily he darted his tongue into his lover's mouth winning the battle anyways. His tanned hands roamed the other's naked chest. Soft moans were spilling out of his lover as he licked and nipped at his nape of his neck. "Sasuke," he whispered licking his earlobe while his hand roamed down south. Said Sasuke blushed at Naruto's touch. All the blood went down to the lower regions. He moaned as Naruto caressed his clothed semi-hardness as they kissed again. "Naruto, sto-" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mid-command. "You want me to stop?" Sasuke bit his lip. "Sh-Shion," he panted. "What about her?" Naruto snorted. "Forget about for tonight, Sasuke. The blonde replied kissing his lover again. "This is only about us. Just _you_ and _me_."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's words. There were the same words from the last time that had sex. He took a deep breath and relaxed, he stopped thinking about Shion just for this one night until the engagement party the next day. He pulled at Naruto's shirt. "Kiss me." He muttered softly. Naruto complied smirking. He kissed Sasuke passionately before work his was down to his collarbone nipping at his softly. His hands moved to unbutton the raven's pants. Once he did he slipped his hand into the younger male's pants (plus his boxers) and begun caressing Sasuke's hard cock once again.

Sasuke's moans became louder, more desperate at ever touch Naruto had given him. The blonde's warm breath on his skin, his heart pounding hard in his chest until it hurt. The passionate kiss that Naruto gave. The look of love in the blonde's eyes seemed like more than just a dream to him, but reality. Soon after the penetration their bodies were fully naked; Naruto was thrusting into Sasuke, loving the moans that came from the man underneath him.

With one final thrust because of tiredness, Naruto came groaning out Sasuke's name as the said male scream his own name, releasing at the same time Naruto did. The blonde kissed Sasuke one last time before collapsing on top of him and drifting into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke smiled caressing the sleeping blonde's hair. _Thank you, Naruto, thank you. _Was the last thought Sasuke had before falling to sleep himself, now realizing that Shion was outside their room crying.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand the live happily ever after the end! hehe not really this story hasn't ended yet. :D But here's the question. Should the ending be happy or sad with Sasuke and Naruto dying? I dunno what to dooo! D: I don't want them to die~! Then again I can promise anything because when I say there's character death I mean character death! Muwahahaha! *ahem* I'm happy right now. So, anyways, this chapter is again, long than expected but! There's a part two cause I don't want it to end! XD I love this chapter sooooooo much! Why? Because I wrote the best lemon in my life! Hehe though you might have a different opinion on it I don't care! I wrote ahahahahahah! Well review but be nice bye! Love you!

-YaoiTora :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Warning:** Blood/Gore, cursing and_** possibly**_ character death ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto :( I only wish :D

**A/N: **Alright, since this is like very far in to this story I wanna tell you guys that I have a new idea for another new story. It's called "Twelve Days" No, not Christmas, I tried that but it was too early for it. I decided to make it something that's shonen-ai for once sorta. Here's the summary for it.

_**Twelve Days Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji that if he can't fall in love with the new student Naruto Uzumaki, or make him (Naruto) fall in love with himself (Sasuke) within twelve days; he'll have to give Kiba tickets to see Linkin Park live, if he loses. If Sasuke wins then the bet is good as down. What'll happen when Sasuke takes on Kiba in this and is forced to face obstacles that are in his way?_

Tell me if this catches your interests or if I have to change it a bit in the description. It's brand new and I've got the first chapter done already so if you'd like me to upload it for you to read it then I'll defiantly do that. Also if you like to read it, it's going to be on . (the link to my account's in my profile) The story's in Sasuke's point of view. So yeah. I'll shut up now.

Enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Sounds **_

_**Ex. alarm clock Beep, beep, beep...**_

"**_Speaking on_ _television_**"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Shion woke with an immense headache that just didn't go away. She took migraine pills to help her out then took a nap that was suggested by Kushina. When she woke from the nap she went to see herself in the mirror to get ready for what's to happen tonight. The engagement ball that everyone's been talking about according to some of her friends and father's friends. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Was she crying all night long yesterday? _I probably was since I heard Naruto- _She shook her and forcing herself to stop thinking of Naruto and of the ball. _Things have to be done. _She thought clenching her fist in rage. _I'm going to do what I should have done all along. _She thought letting a stray tear fall down her face. _I'm going to make Naruto suffer by having the person he loves the most die…_

"Shion-sama, are you ready yet?" Shion jumped at the voice. It was Sai. She nodded numbly. "Yes," her voice was hoarse and low. She cleared it before speaking again. "Yes, Sai, I'm ready." She replied finally gaining her courage and morale back. She sighed looking in the mirror once again, putting lips stick on. _The news reporters. They'll be here to see me and Naruto-to interview us and have us kiss on camera. _Her chest heaved up and down; her breath was caught in her throat again. _It's alright, calm down, Shion, just calm down…you'll be fine…you'll be…_ "Fine…" She mumbled the last word softly before going to the door, opening it and walking out, pushing past Sai without a word. "Ah! Shion-sama where are you going?!" Sai yelled running after her. "Out!" she replied angrily. She had to do something and this plan was crazy she knew that, but it was the only way. Sai's eyes widened. "What?! Where?!"

"None of your business!"

"Shion-sama!"

Shion turned around and glared at Sai. "Leave me be, Sai. I don't have time right now. I'll be there with Naruto as soon as I get back. Please do as I say. Now leave and keep Naruto _away _from Sasuke." Sai frowned. "Y-Yes, Shion-sama." And with that she left without another word.

* * *

"Naruto, show me the real you." Sasuke said fisting the sheets. He knew a lot about Naruto but just not the_ real_-true person that Naruto is or was. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "The real me huh? Well, Sasuke, what do you want to learn?" He smirked pinning the other to the bed. Sasuke blinked for a moment. The hell? When did he? "I mean, I know that you're the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I know you have an arranged marriage with the daughter of the rival company's formal president. But I just don't know the real you. I know that you're smile," he chuckled. "Your smile is sweet, kind, and-" He stopped himself blushing harshly. "Y-You don't want to hear me speak on do you?" He asked mortified. He looked at Naruto. His eyes widened. Naruto was grinning a big goofy grin that he didn't see at all.

_Is this…is this the real Naruto? _He asked himself. The blonde just kept on grinning at him. "N-Naruto you know you can stop grinning r-right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him. Naruto instantly stopped grinning once he heard the knock on the door. "Yes?" he called out his masked self back again. Sasuke huffed. _Damn Shion…_ He sat up after Naruto had pulled away to go to the door.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked again. "Ah! Naruto-sama!" A girl with brown hair wear a black and white maid's outfit. Her eyes were brown and wide. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Tenten? What are you doing here? And please just call me Naruto we've discussed that already." He sighed. The girl, Sasuke noted as, Tenten, smiled at him. "Well, Naruto, I want to just have a little interview with you." She said. Naruto frowned. _News reporters…fuck._ "I can't I have something to do today."

"Is this _something _involving a secret lover?" She asked smirking holding a microphone to Naruto's face. The cameraman held the video camera up behind Tenten feeling a bit sorry for Naruto. "Secret lover? I have no clue what you are talking about. I'm in love with Shion." Tenten pouted. "That's not what she told us and besides you're on national television. The whole city's watch you." The blonde crossed his arms over his bare chest. "So? I've been on television before I don't think I'd mind." He leaned against the door frame.

"I don't think I'm the least bit phased of what you attend to do." Tenten shrugged. "Whatever. Do you know of a person named-what was it…" she mumbled the last part puzzled until the camera man next to her whispered it in her ear. "Ah! Thank you Lee." She smiled. "Do you know anyone by the name of Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto didn't answer.

Tenten gasped. "Who's that?!" Her eyes were wide. She had only come here to at least comfirm something of Sasuke. She had never thought she'd see the man. Naruto grunted. "None of your business."

"I'm his friend. He let me sleep here since the rooms were full." Sasuke lied despite of himself knowing that _he _was Naruto's _secret lover_. _I hate this,_ he thought grimly. _I hate lying… _Tenten once again pouted. This was so not fair. She wasn't getting what she wanted. She sighed. "We'll be back, Naruto, and I want to see _you_ and _Shion_ dance at the ball tonight. I won't have any questions but Lee will have his camera." She smiled. "Oh! And good luck with the wedding." She gave him a blow-kiss. "Love ya!" Naruto sighed. "Thank god she left. You know Sasuke you didn't have to lie right?" he asked. "I don't care what the media thinks. I'm with you, always and forever." Sasuke smiled. "Well, not forever yet." Naruto chuckled. "Soon then." Sasuke nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I have to go. You're mom, since she doesn't have any suits that fit me, and she doesn't like going to the store that much, is making wear a dress to the ball-" he blushed. "I-I have to go." And with that Sasuke left with out another word.

* * *

Later that evening Sasuke was trying on the dress that Kushina had suggested wearing to the party this evening. His eyes were closed while Karin was doing his hair. He didn't need make up because he already played the part of looking like a girl. "I don't see the point of this." Karin shrugged. "Well, just deal with it besides I have a bad feeling about it so I had Jugo and Suigetsu go watch around for anything suspicious before you go out there." She replied avoiding the subject of the dress. "Well, I still don't see the point. Anyway, can I open my eyes now?" Karin smirked. "Depends, are you interested to see what you look like?" Sasuke nodded. Karin smiled. "Open them then."

Sasuke complied. His eye widened. "Oh wow…" he gasped softly. "I look-" Karin smirked. "Amazing?" she suggested. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…" Karin smiled and went over to get the shoes that matched the dress. "Here. These shoes should hurt your feet too bad but these are basically the best ones that go with the dress." Sasuke nodded groaning softly. "Thanks Karin." The girl shrugged. "Hey, anything for my baby cousin." Sasuke blinked. "Cousin." Karin nodded. "Yep, I'm Uzumaki Karin. I'm Naruto's cousin on his mother's side so I'm Kushina's brother's daughter." Sasuke nodded slowly. "Well, it's great to meet you, Karin." Sasuke said smiling. Karin smiled back. "You too, Sasuke."

"Karin-chan, it's time!" Karin nodded when Jugo's voice came through the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Jugo how are things there?" she asked seriously. Jugo closed his eyes and shook his head. "No suspicions here. The ballroom's safe, though there is someone I have my suspicions on anyways. Do you think we'll need to call Satsuki-chan?" Sasuke's head perked up at the name. _Satsuki…my sister's home?_ He raised an eyebrow. Karin shook her head. "Not yet. I think Satsuki's visiting home right about now. We should handle things here. Who is you're suspicious of?"

"Shion-sama." Karin gave a puzzled look. "Shion?" Jugo nodded. She was out here last night, crying. I wanted to see what was wrong but I didn't interfere or that I couldn't because she left before I could. Then I heard Sai talk to her. She said that she was going out." Karin hummed in reply. "Well, you get Sasuke down there. Dance with him a couple times alright? Just don't let Sasuke and Naruto together until the very end of the party." Sasuke blinked. "Wait why not?" he asked confused. Karin sighed. "Because somehow the new reporters are here and well they want to see Naruto and Shion dance together live on televison for the world to see." Sasuke nodded. "Ah…" _Good plan._ He commented. "Hey, Karin, how do you know Satsuki?" Karin and Jugo's eyes widened. "Y-You're her little brother?!" _Delayed reaction…_ Sasuke thought as he nodded. "Yeah I am. She's uh my older sister-the middle child of the family." Karin laughed. "No wonder you looked so familiar. You look a lot like her." Sasuke blushed. "I do?" he asked turning his head towards the mirror. His blush deepened. "I-I guess I do."

"But you certainly don't have your sister's reckless personality that's for sure." Karin nodded in agreement. "That's why she was sent home. She got shot in the side a few weeks ago and the medical team wanted her to recover at home for a while before coming back to Konoha." Sasuke nodded. "How'd she get shot?"

"The sound five. Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobu, Sakon, and Ukon. Tayuya was the one who shot her. She got bruised up pretty damn good to." Karin's face turned soft with hints of sadness. "Though it was hard seeing her so badly injured." Sasuke nodded. "I would think…how long-how long has Satsuki been working for whom you work for?" Karin sighed. "For as long as we can remember. I think she was eighteen when she joined us." Jugo nodded. "That's right. At first Naruto didn't want to hire her because he knew someone like her had a wonderful family who would be devastated to see her die or injured." Karin smiled. "Though, we only knew Satsuki we haven't been able to meet her little brother that she's told us-me so much about." She ruffled Sasuke's hair softly. "I bet she really misses you." Sasuke nodded frowning slightly. _I miss her too…_ He thought. _After this I want to go back home and see Satsuki. I need to, I have to._

"Well, anyways, let's go _princess_; you have a ball to catch." Karin said smirking. "I'll be right with you. I have to get ready myself." Sasuke blushed as he took Jugo's hand. _I'm not a princess…_ he thought. _Ugh this dress is ichy!_ They went down the stairs and into the ballroom. People were dancing, drinking, and eating the food that was placed down on the long table along the wall. Naruto could be seen dancing with his mother. She looked beautiful. Her dress was purple with sparkles on it. She had black high heels on that complemented the dress well. The other thing that Sasuke noticed on her dress was that it didn't have straps but she did wear a shrug with it.

"Would you like to dance?" Jugo asked. "It's probably a good way to fit in with the crowd." He added. Sasuke smiled. "Sure. But _this_," he pointed to the dress. "Is between you and me, got it?" Jugo nodded chuckling. "Of course." Sasuke took Jugo's hand and he led the raven to the middle of the ballroom. As the walked people stopped to see them. There were murmurs of, "Who's she?"

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"I wonder if she's Naruto-sama's girl."

"No she's not, Shion's Naruto's girl!" Someone hissed at a girl who mistakenly, correctly, thought that Sasuke was Naruto's girlfriend so do speak. _I'm his boyfriend. I may look like a girl now but I am a man, thank you very much._ He thought with a soft snort as he and Jugo danced together to the music. Sasuke looked to see Shion and Naruto together dancing, holding hands, smiling at one another. He swallow the lump that was forming in his throat and took a deep breath and exhaled it out. This wasn't the time to get jealous of someone who was only dancing with Naruto. But it was just that. Shion was_ engaged_ to him.

Naruto and Shion's dance last for about an hour before everyone went to eat. Sasuke found that, even if he didn't like sweets, they were good to eat once in a while on special occasions. "Sasuke, you should go see Naruto while Shion's talking to her friends and Naruto's mother on top of that." Jugo whispered. "He's going on the balcony hurry." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Jugo-san." The orange haired man shook his head. "It's no problem." Sasuke smiled and turned towards the balcony. He walked slowly at first then picked up his pace. "So, I see you like looking at the stars?" He asked chuckling. Naruto turned to see Sasuke and smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while yet and why are you wearing a dress?" Sasuke blushed. "Your mom and Karin made me wear it. It was the only way to see you or to get to you that is." Naruto hummed. "I see, would you like to dance, princess?" he asked bowing at Sasuke as if he was a princess. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up and dance with me." _Dobe…_ Naruto smiled. "Well, that can be arranged." He put his hand out to Sasuke and the raven took it. The blonde pulled his close and they started dancing. "You know I love you right? I'll do anything I can to stop this stupid wedding you know that." Sasuke nodded. "I know that, Naruto, of course I do. It just-it just hurts to see you with her even though I'm here." Naruto sighed. "I know, it hurts me to see you hurt." He pulled away and turned Sasuke as the music played from the inside. "Though, I'm sure we'll get through this one day at a time." Sasuke nodded. _Yes, one day at a time…_

**_BANG!_**

A loud gun shot was heard from behind Sasuke, as the bullet zoomed towards them Naruto turned Sasuke away from it and let the bullet pierce his skin. His legs gave in and he gave a loud pain filled yell. Sasuke slowly fell to the ground with the blonde holding him. He felt something wet on his hand. Slowly he lifted it up to see blood on his palm. Sasuke eyes widened. "Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" he asked his voice shaking tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-san!"

Jugo and Karin came running with Kushina behind them. Suigetsu and Sai followed as well. Karin's eyes widened. "Naruto! Oh my god. Jugo call the hospital." she yelled. "Sai, Suigetsu get everyone out of the ballroom this instant." She ordered her tone calm and serious. A low moan was heard. "Naruto?" Karin asked leaning down to his level. "K-Karin…wh-what happen?" Karin shook her head and hushed him. "Don't worry Naruto it'll be alright." The paramedics came and picked up Naruto and put him on a stretcher after putting something on him to stop the bleeding. Sasuke stood up slowly. "He's not going to die is he?" Karin shook her head. "No, he won't die, Sasuke. He won't die on the one he loves." Sasuke nodded frowning. He watched as Naruto was carried away quickly to the ambulance. "Excuse me, Miss Uzumaki?" Karin looked up. "Yes?"

"Well, it seems that Naruto will be okay but he won't be out of the hospital for a while." The man said. Karin nodded. "Right, yes, thank you. Um, what's your name?" The man chuckled. "My apologies. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a detective." Karin smiled. "Well, detective Hatake thank you for your comforting words." She said annoyance showing in her voice. Kakashi smiled. "No, no it's my pleasure. Anyways, Miss Uzumaki, who was with Naruto-san when this happened?"

"I was sir." Sasuke said suddenly. "I was." Kakashi nodded. "Well you need to be at the hospital soon. I'm sure Naruto would like to see you and you'd need to answer some questions while you're there." Sasuke nodded. "Alright. Thank you." Kakashi put a comforting had on Sasuke's shoulder. "He'll be fine. I'm promise." Sasuke nodded again before turning to Karin. "Can I get out of this now?" Karin chuckled.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

Satsuki sneezed a couple times, mumbling "thank you" a few times after sneezing. She sighed. "Am I getting a cold or something?" she asked annoyed. Shisui put his hand to her forehead. "Nope, but someone must be talking about you." He smirked. "Probably someone special." Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She huffed. Shisui laughed. "Did you see Itachi's kids? They're fantastic." Satsuki nodded. "Yeah my favorite is Saku. He's adorable." Shisui nodded. "Adorable is one but he's also a little devil like Itachi was." Mikoto chuckled. "Exactly. Though Itachi only became that little devil once he had siblings." Satsuki shrugged at that. "It could be possible."

"**_Breaking News! A wonderful engagement party turned into a horrible disaster. Uzumaki Naruto son of the diseased president of Hokage Corps and still alive Uzumaki Kushina was shot just an hour ago. He is now being taken care of in Konoha General Hospital. The police are still taking care of who did this. Some say it was a gun shot that they heard from outside._**" The news woman said fixing her papers. "**_They don't know if who did it but Uzumaki Naruto will be okay._**" Satsuki's eyes widened when she heard the name. "Naruto…Naruto-sama!" she exclaimed panic in her voice. "Satsuki-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. Satsuki nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm alright l-let's keep listening." Hinata nodded and turned to the television. "**_Tenten-chan don't forget the other story about Naruto-sama._**" They heard the cameraman say. "**_Ah! Yes, again thank you Lee, before the shooting happened. Naruto-sama dance happily with his fiancée. It was a wonderful sight but then I noticed he was dance with someone else. Someone I didn't full recognize until I play a video of when I wanted an interview with Naruto-sama._**" A short clip was shown of Naruto with someone in a dress with spikey hair; the bangs were pushed to the side. Mikoto and Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why does that look like Sasuke?" Satsuki asked. Mikoto and Hinata couldn't believe that! It was Sasuke! "Oh god! My boys in love with _that_!" Mikoto exclaimed. Fugaku sighed. _So, Minato died huh…_ Fugaku and Minato had been friends until they were grown up and Minato had to take over the company. Things began to change and it was never really the same. "Mikoto…" he said softly. The raven-haired woman huffed. "I'm sorry Fugaku but I just-ugh." She sighed. "It's alright maybe it's good for Naruto…" he said. Mikoto shrugged. "I'd like to see Kushina again…" Fugaku nodded. "That'd be nice."

* * *

Sasuke laid on the bed wide awak thinking of Naruto and the gun shot. He bit his lip softly. He wanted to see him. It hurt not having him here beside him. _Naruto…_ he thought sadly. _I hope you're alive. _He turned onto his side tears falling down his face. He wipe them roughly. "I'm acting like a girl…" he mumbled before falling to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I finished. Not the story but the chapter. Two more chapters then I'll be done unless I make an epilogue. Now, above, way above says possible character death, I didn't promise it. You'll find out if Naruto is alive or dead. And the ending will be happy! :D

Review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto :D I only own the Oc (outside characters) in this story :)

**Warning: **Yaoi Lemon NaruSasu, cursing, OOcness, and bad humor. Don't like Don't read.

**Pairings: **NejiGaa (mentions), Past!NejiTen, ItaHina, KibaSaku, and lastly NaruSasu :D

**A/N: **1 more chapter to go! Yay! Hope you like this one. Enjoy! Bye!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Sasuke-kun! Wakey, wakey, darling!" Uzumaki Kushina said happily shaking Sasuke violently. He groaned and peeked open an eye. "Kushina what's going on?" He asked turning to see the red-headed woman smiling. "I just got a call from the hospital. The bullet was taken out of Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "He's alive isn't he?" Kushina nodded. "Yes, but he's unfortunately in a state of a coma." She paused for a moment. "At least I think he is." Sasuke nodded. "I see well what are we waiting for let's go see him." Kushina smiled. "Yes, let's."

Kushina walked out of the room as Sasuke went to find his clothes. "Ah, Kushina-san, where are my clothes." Kushina chuckled. "In the wash dear. I've maid breakfast so do rush into things. Also we'll be leaving at 10:00am alright?" Sasuke frowned inwardly. He looked at the alarm clock that said, 7:34. He huffed. _Damn it!_ He sighed. _I guess if I have nothing better to do I can talk with Sakura-chan. I do miss her and Kiba._ He thought a small smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura stared at her strawberry red cellphone axiously as she and Kiba layed down on the bed. They were still on a cruise that same day. "What do you think happened back home Kiba? Is Sasuke alright? Oh, I can't help but worry." She turned into the brunette's bare chest holding the phone still in her hands as it hung off the bed. "Sakura come on even I know Sasuke's a big boy now. He's not that little fifteen year old that we both use to know. He has someone to care for him, take care of him, and be with forever." He smiled softly. "I like I do you." He kissed her neck softly the nipped at her ear. "Ah, Kiba do we really need to do _that_ again?" she blushed. "I got complaints from my parents." Her blush deepened. "They said I was _too_ _loud_." Kiba grinned. "And it was hot!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kiba be serious. We did it once now you can wait until this cruise is over." She huffed. Kiba's grinned melted away. "B-But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts!" she replied sternly. "You're waiting and I don't care how horny you'll get!" Kiba pouted. "That's not fair." Sakura shrugged. "So? I get the break." Kiba rolled his chocolate-brown eyes. "Ah but you love me so much the guilt will eat you alive and you'll have sex with me again." Sakura snorted. "We'll see if that'll happen." Kiba smirked. "It will trust me." Sakura only shrugged. Her eyes widened when her phone had finally rung. "Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking."

"_Hey Sakura-chan,_" Sakura gasped her heart lifting in relief. "Sasuke! Oh my god are you alright? I heard what happen at Naruto-san's engagement party! Is he alright?" She asked holding the phone tightly. Kiba blinked. "S-Sakura calm down it's alright."

"_I'm alright Sakura-chan. Thank you. Naruto's in the hospital right now I'll be able to visit him soon. Ah, when are you two coming back? Oh and Happy birthday Sakura._" Sakura couldn't help the grin. "Thank you Sasuke. We're actually coming back very soon now. Kiba proposed to me. So it was pretty amazing."

"Sex, Sakura, sex."

"Shut up Kiba." Sakura hissed slapping her boyfriend upside the head. "Ow." Kiba pouted. "_Did I just hear Kiba say you guys uh…_?" Sakura blushed deeply. "N-No! O-Of course not! Hehe, l-let's not talk about that right now please?"

"_Oh, okay. Well, tell Kiba I said "hi" and come back soon so you can have your wedding._" Sakura hummed in reply. "Oh we will Sasuke. You better tell Naruto that if he'd die on you I would kick his ass!" Sasuke laughed on the other end. "_I don't think that'll be nessecary, Sakura-chan. Thank you. Have fun on the rest of you trip. I just called to say hi and let you know I'm alright. Bye._" Sakura smiled. "Bye." She hung up the phone, put it down on the nightstand, and turned to kiss Kiba on the lips. "Didn't you say that we weren't allowed to-" he was cut off by another kiss from Sakura. "I did say it but I never meant it. I was leading you on." Kiba blinked. "Oh." He smirked and flipped them over.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

Hinata glared playfully at her husband. "Itachi cut that out!" she giggled as he tickled her. "Itachi!" The raven just smirked and stopped tickling her. He kissed her on the cheek as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you, you know that?" Hinata nodded smiling. "Of course, I do. You've showed me five times." She grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you tell people you're pregnant?" Hinata rolled her ivory eyes. "Oh shut it." She hissed slightly her mood changed quickly.

"Itachi can you get me some pickles and vanilla icecream?" she asked. "I'm hungry." Itachi gulped down the bile that was going up his throat. _That was a new combination…usually it's waffles and strawberries stuff that I can live with but pickles and icecream? _"Are you sure you want that?" Hinata smiled. "Yes darling." Itachi smiled at his wife wondering if she hears herself when she speaks even if she's pregnant.

"Daddy!" Little Ichigo yelled running to her father tears falling down her face. "Saku fell and hit his head on the table! He also cut his leg!" Itachi sighed. "Thank you Ichigo." He smiled. "Stay with mommy alright?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes daddy." She replied.

* * *

Itachi walked into the living room to see a slightly crying Saku. He smiled at his mother who was taking care of his hand while Tokyo was looking at his head. "Hey," he said making his presence known. Tokyo looked up and smiled. "Daddy! I'm a big girl aren't I?" Itachi chuckled as he walked over to his daughter and son. "Yes you are such a big girl Tokyo. Thank you for taking care of your little brother." Tokyo blushed and went to hide behind Mikoto. She smiled and said. "There's nothing to worry about except a concussion depending on how hard Saku hit the table." She looked at Saku. "Poor baby. Come here." She said taking Saku in to her chest.

"I used to hold you, Satsuki and Sasuke like this." She continued. "I missed those times, those days when we were happy and not discriminated like now." Itachi frowned. "Discriminated? How?" Mikoto sighed. "Your father was always fired from his jobs no matter how many he got. Rumors would always fly around this little town." She softly rubbed Saku's head, tears forming in her eyes. "It was terrible, Itachi," she sniffled. "They ruein your father's hard work for the kids when he built that tree house…they even-" she gasped and stayed silent after that, not wanting to say anything. "Itachi don't move back here again, don't think about it alright? You Satsuki and Sasuke stay happy in the City." Itachi shook his head. "We'll always come back here, mother, just once in a while like now. Satsuki's here, I'm here with Hinata and the kids. It's going to be alright. I'm sure of it." Mikoto shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to pray for it to be."

* * *

"Neji what'cha doin'?" Sana asked swing her legs back and forth. Her red hair tied into two perfect little ponytails. Neji shrugged. "Giving you a check up. It's normal. Then Shisui will give you your shots," he smiled softly when Sana's green eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry it won't hurt promise." Sana nodded uncertain about it. "Will daddy come see me?" Neji just sighed. "I don't know, Sana-chan, I don't know."

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"Hey! Neji come here I want you to see someone!" 17-year-old Hyuuga Neji raised an eyebrow as he walked slowly towards his sixteen-year-old girlfriend Tenten. Her hair was tied into two perfectly even buns; her eyes were dark brown equally matched to her hair only it was lighter. She wore a nice pair of jean shorts (because she liked to go hiking); a light pink and white t-shirt with her sweatshirt (that was white) tied around her waist. "Are you coming? Or are you not used to hiking?" Neji was about to answer the brunette's question but he suddenly slipped and fell on something slippery and started sliding down the hill. Tenten's eyes widened as the boy was heading for her. With a yelp she landed in his lap as he slid down the steap hill.

Once they were down the hill Neji was breathing harshly from fear that he was going to die. Tenten, on the other hand, as fun as she was, was grinning and squealing about how fun that just was. Neji couldn't believe that. He liked to hike yes. Fall? No. What happened there nearly gave him a heart attack and well-a nice rememberable bruis on his ass. "Are you okay?" Tenten asked her laughing dying down. She whipped a tear out of her eye grinning like a maniac. Neji nodded. "Yes, but I might need a doctor because _that_," he jerk his thumb back to the steep hill behind them. "Gave me a possible bruis on my ass due to how many rocks there were on there." He sighed. "Remind me to never _ever_ pick a steep hill to hike down on." He shook his head as Tenten laughed. "Sure thing." She said. "Thank you for hiking with me. Did have fun until you got here?" Neji nodded smiling. "Yeah, I did. It was a very interesting and fun first date, Tenten. Thank you."

"That's my line Neji." Tenten said rolling her eyes. She kissed Neji on the cheek making him blush.

"And you're welcome."

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

The brunette smiled at the memory. Neji was happy when he was seventeen but then again he was happy with Gaara too. There was nothing really wrong with being bisexual. Was there? Neji chuckled and shook his head to himself. _Of course not,_ He thought. "Sana-chan time for your shots." Sana pouted. "I don't wanna!" Neji sighed. "Sana-chan do it for daddy alright?" Sana went silent, though she was still pouting. "Fine! For daddy only. Neji can you stay with me and hold my hand?" The Hyuuga nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Kushina walked into the rival company looking around to see at least one of the secretaries. She gasped when she saw Shion. "Ah! Shion-san! Excuse me!" she strode towards the girl then stopped when she got a good look at her face. "Oh! My, I'm sorry I thought you were my son's bride-to-be." She chuckled nervously. "You're look for Shion?" the girl asked. Kushina nodded. "Yes but really I'm looking for a relative of hers." The woman smiled. "Well here you are my names Nana but call me Katherine. That's my english name." Kushina nodded. "Alright, errm, Katherine. I must tell you that my son is not happy about the arranged marriage and I'm here to-"

"Don't." Katherine ordered, glaring at Kushina. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but your husband has strictly signed the contract. Only Rai or he could clear it up." Kushina frowned. "Well Rai and my husband are dead, Katherine. I have to break that seal for my son to be happy. As a mother it's my duty to know that." Katherine hesitated for a moment knowing that Kushina was right. "Shion won't be happy either, Uzumaki-san." Kushina scowled. "I don't care about her. I care about my son. And I'm doing this for Naruto's happiness." _And for Sasuke's also…_

Katherine frowned. "My niece's happiness comes first also, Uzumaki-san. You're son is just your son." She held a paper wrapped like a scroll. "Here's the contract. But you must rip it up and tell your son before it's too late." She smirked knowingly. "Oh wait it is already too late. There's nothing you can do." Kushina snorted. "I know the wedding's three days from now. My son is in the hospital and I must see him after I do this for him. I don't want to see him miserable while Shion's happily married to him. I don't want that for him. Rai was a selfish idiot who had a daughter at age thirteen. He gave her everything, making her a spoiled selfish possessive brat. Naruto, I don't want him to have some like that. She doesn't love him as much as he loves another. You have no right to take that away." Kushina gripped the contract harshly. "I must go. The only way I'll rip up this contract is for my darling son to see it. And he'll be happy to." _Or we can go with the original plan…_ Kushina thought but she didn't hesitate to give the contract for Shion and Naruto's arranged marriage.

"Uzumaki-san." Katherine called. Her eyes showing an emotion that Kushina couldn't place. "Yes, Katherine-san." Katherine frowned and sighed. "Do what you want with that contract it means nothing to me anymore…" Kushina smiled softly before turning back to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Katherine-san, thank you."

* * *

"Kiba what the hell's that?!" Sakura yelled gaping in awe. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan, it's a whale." His girlfriend pouted. "Well, sorry if I've only heard of a whale and never seen one in person." She snorted. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry you'll see a lot more…" Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" Kiba shook his head. "Nothing."

"Kiba…"

"Sakura-chan, do you remember the first day we met Sasuke? He moved here with Itachi and his girlfriend." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he's married to her now." She smiled. "That have kids now too." Kiba sighed. "Well, Itachi's business is going down and I was thinking we could help them. I mean it was that rival company of Hokage Corps that owned the resturaunt acrossed from Itachi-san's. Why don't we help them?" Sakura hummed in reply. "Let's try after this little vacation alright?" Kiba nodded. "Of course." He scoffed. "What did you think I'd do? Jump off this boat?"

"Yes!" Sakura's father replied as the pinkette opened her mouth to speak. She chuckled at Kiba's face. "Kiba he's just kidding you know that." Kiba snorted. "Yeah…that's what they all say…." Sakura wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry we'll help them. Besides there's Naruto-san's wedding we have to stop too." Kiba nodded his cheeks puffed out. He wanted to forget about that. "Yeah…I _almost _forgot about that." Sakura rolled her emerald-green eyes.

"Shut up, Kiba."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the hospital, his eyes gazing around the room nervously. Sai and Karin both put their hand on each of his shoulders. "Sasuke-kun we could always come back you know." Sasuke shook his head. "No I want to see him please Karin?" the red-head sighed. "Alright."

"Ah, excuse me, nurse. Would you by any chance know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" The girl nodded. "Yes he's down the hall to your left. Please be quiet though." The three of them nodded and began to walk towards Naruto's room. Once they were there Karin opened the door and peeked in. "Naruto? Hey, how you doing?"

"Huh? Karin what? Am I in the hospital?" Karin nodded. "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah…where's Sasuke?" Karin smiled and pointed to the man at the doorway. "Right there." Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke. "Hey."

The raven smiled back a small tear falling down his face without his permission. Naruto seemed to notice and asked Sai and Karin to leave him and Sasuke be. "Naruto!" came the happy cry as Sasuke launched himself at the blonde hugging him tightly arms around his neck. Naruto smiled. "I see you've been in pain huh?" Sasuke pulled back whipping away his tears. He shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I'm just crying happy tears."

Naruto hummed in reply. "Happy tears huh? Well, soon you'll be able too after I call of my marriage with Shion." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…I know you will…" He said softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips. _I'd never though I'd miss them so much…_ "Naruto I have to go." Sasuke said as he pulled back. "Get better alright? For me?" Naruto snorted smirking. "Hn," He grunted. "I'll be fine, Sasuke, don't worry about me." Sasuke chuckled.

"Seem like I don't have to."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! One more chapter to go then this is finished and I can continue another story. One by one folks...don't rush me. :) The next chapter will be a time skip with a lemon and everything. So a little bit of an early warning. Hope you like it I'm sorry if I didn't put any actual NejiGaa or GaaNeji in this story. They are cute but not my favorite to be exact. So yeah. Review but be nice. No flames please. Bye!

-YaoiTora :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Final

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Naruto characters just the ocs :)

**Warning: **No real warning :P Just fluff. :3

**A/N: **FINAL CHAPTER YAY! XD

ENJOY!

-_**Timeskips**_-

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen Final **

-**_Three Days Later…_**-

Three days later, Naruto was released from the hospital due to his and Shion's wedding. The blonde gave all the nurses, Sai, and Karin a problem because of the thought of getting married to Shion. He looked up at his cousin and glared. "Karin, I'm not going!" he growled. The red head sighed. "Naruto you have to. It's the only way for Sasuke to stop it. You've been out of a coma for four days now. Today's the wedding you have to do this please Naruto, for Sasuke?" She begged putting a hand on his own. Her red eyes boring into him.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Why can't we just forget the plan, forget the wedding, forget _everything_?" Karin shook her head. "We can't Naruto. It's not right." she sighed once again. "I know it's hard. Being in love and getting married. I know that, I understand it's hard for you, Naruto." A tear slowly fell down her face. "I-I know you must think that I don't though but I do I can tell that it hurts you and Sasuke both. To see your lover get hurt while you're getting married on top of it. I know it hurts you and Sasuke, I know, Naruto. Me, Sai, Aunt Kushina, and Sasuke, we all know it hurts you," she sniffled and whipped away some tears.

Karin gave Naruto a small smile. "Just try Naruto…you'll be happy after words alright? I'm promise and Uzumakis don't break their promises." She grinned when she saw Naruto look at her with wide blue eyes. "Those were my dad's words…" Karin chuckled. "That was an oath of a certain Uzumaki when he was nine years old." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Naruto those were your words when you promised Shion you'd marry her. I was there ya'know." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I promised Shion-oh god…" Karin nodded. Naruto groaned and fell back on to his bed. "I can't believe that…"

"Tks," Suigetsu scoffed from behind Karin. "We were there and of course we tried to warn you of what'll happen in the future." Sai nodded in agreement. "And here we are now…" he sighed. "That was a big mistake." Naruto glared at Sai and Suigetsu. "No shit sherlocks." He rolled his eyes. "I know that was a mistake now I have to stop it." He sat up and tossed the covers. "I need to stop that wedding completely." Sai, Karin, and Suigetsu nodded smirking. "Naruto, the wedding almost going to start. Shion-sama should be in her wedding dress by now." Sai said looking at his watch. Naruto nodded.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Shion smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The white wedding gown lace on the top from her chest down to her arms so that you could see her chest through it. From then down it was a shiny silky almost like a ball gown kind of dress. All she knew it was hers and it was the first of her dreams. Though she didn't realize that Naruto had other plans about the wedding. She had forgotten them after shooting Sasuke in the back or so she thought. "You looked divine, Shion-sama." A maid had said softly smiling at her. Shion looked at her, smiling happily, possible nearing tears of either sadness or joy. She didn't know what though but she had a feeling that this would end badly.

She (Shion) didn't find it weird that there was a guy with brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, with two tattoos on his face that looked like triangles only upside down. Then there was this pink haired girl who was walking into the church with him. Shion thought she was ugly because of her pink hair and green eyes, though for her, it'd be wise not to say anything-yet. Others came to watched Shion and Naruto get married. People that she didn't know of and Naruto plainly invited them with out her consent, but she didn't care though, it was her wedding. She simply brushed the thought away, smiling, and twirling around in her dress.

Shion admired how the dress fanned out as she spun. _I'd love to dance with Naruto-kun in this dress…_ She blushed fantasizing what'll be happening after the wedding, the night of it. Unconsciously, she put a hand on her left cheek, her eyes sparkling. "Shion-sama, the groom is ready for you," So some said from outside the room. Shion smiled dreamily. Walking towards the door she opened it and gave her handsome groom a small peck on the cheek. "I missed you." She chimed grinning softly. Naruto simply grunted in reply not caring that he wasn't in the right close yet. And of course, as he predicted, she noticed.

"Naruto-kun why aren't you in your tuxedo? Are you still saddened that he left you?" This caught Naruto's attention. "What do you mean, Shion?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly left me?" Shion smirked and trance her hand down Naruto's clothed stomach and back up to unbutton it, just to show off some of his tan skin. "Why Sasuke of course!" she chirped. Then she suddenly turned saddened. "That is if it still hurts you I'd be happy to comfort you later on. We _are_ getting married today."

"Shion, what game are you trying to play?" He asked his voice cold and think with icy venom. Shion blinked at the sudden question. "What do you mean? I'm not trying to play any game, Naruto-kun." The blonde could see that she was lying. _She's lying to get to marry her without argument…_ "Shion I can see through you. You're lying. You deny that I have a lover waiting for me, you deny that you "killed" Sasuke." He smirked at this. "But you didn't kill him. You just nearly killed me." Shion gasped. "Wha-That's impossible!"

"It's possible you lying bitch." He growled. "I was in a coma for who knows how long…I woke up the second to last day before our wedding, hating, and loathing you for nearly killing me and hurting Sasuke." Shion clenched her fists. "You deserved it! You cheated on me with that trash, Naruto-kun!" she yelled, tears brewing in her eyes. "I-I loved you, I was there for you when we were younger. Sasuke-he wasn't he was just another commoner! A piece of dirt! He was an Uchiha Naruto-kun. Uchihas have bad blood!"

"You think we have bad blood? You've got another thing coming, Shion-_sama_." A feminine voice said from behind them. Naruto turned to see his old bodyguard, Uchiha Satsuki. His eyes widened. "S-Satsuki-san." Satsuki smiled. "Hey, Naruto." she smirked. "Got a little problem I see?" Naruto snorted. "I wouldn't say little." Satsuki chuckled. "Well, maybe I could fix that. Sasuke's waiting with my parents and our elder brother's family." Naruto nodded. "Ahh, so Itachi's there." Satsuki nodded. "Yeah, I don't think you met him in person did you?" Naruto shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Shion watched their conversation. She growled lowly and tightened her clenched fists. "Hey! Why do you pay attention to your bride!" she yelled angrily. Satsuki smiled chillingly. "Ya'know, being Naruto's former bodyguard, and being an Uchiha well that would insult me to, wouldn't it?" she took a few steps in to the room. Shion's eyes widened. "Y-You heard all that?" Satsuki nodded. "Yes and guess who's sister I am?" Her smirk widened when Shion didn't say anything. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke's older sister." Shion narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be leaving?" she asked wanting to change the subject. Satsuki growled but backed off. "Fine," she said turning to smile at Naruto. "I'll see you out there _Naruto-sama_." Naruto nodded and waved as Satsuki left the room to go sit with her family and Sasuke.

* * *

-_**Ten Minutes Later**_-

Ten minutes later, Naruto left Shion's room to get changed himself. He had on the black tuxedo that was mentioned by Shion before. Now he was to walk down the aisel with her. Or have his mother walk down with her. That seemed like a good plan to him. "I have to do this…" he mumbled to himself. "I have to say no." A knock was heard. "Naruto-sama, the bride's ready." Naruto nodded. "Alright, Sai, thank you." Sai nodded.

"You're welcome, Naruto..."

* * *

Sasuke sat next to his mother holding her hand tightly not too tight though. He swallowed hard getting himself ready to reject the marriage, but something inside him begged Naruto to say no. _Say no, Naruto, please. _The presist finished asking if Shion wanted to be Naruto's lawful wedded wife and Shion's answer was, "I do." Sasuke felt his heart clench tightly. His breath was caught in his throat. "Sasuke, honey, you'll be alright, Naruto-san will say no I promise." His mother whispered softly laying her head on his shoulder rubbing her thumb on his hand. "Mmmn," Sasuke hummed the reply.

The presist cleared his throat, before turning his head to Naruto who looked up at him with a stoic experession on his face. "Now, do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Shion as your lawful wedded wife?" Silence took over the room; everyone was on the edge of their seats. Shion even gave him a squeeze to his hands catching his attention before he looked at Sasuke, which she knew was here in this church watching them. "I do," he paused turning his head to meet Sasuke's gaze. Said raven had tense, dark eyes wide with axiety. "I don't." Naruto said taking his hands away from Shion's. Said girl's mouth dropped, tears flooded her eyes. "What? Naruto-kun why-"

"We've talked about Shion." He said cutting her plea off. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, am in love with and always will be in love with Uchiha Sasuke." He turned around and smiled the genuine smile that Sasuke loved from the first day. He got up and walked over to Naruto, his pace quickened unconsciously and he launched himself on Naruto, kissing him passionately. Sasuke pulled away smiling. "Thank you, Naruto, thank you."

"Uncle Naru!" young voices of Itachi and Hinata's kids called. Ichigo, Tokyo, Hoshiko, and Saku all ran up to him and hug his legs. Hinata smiled at the two and Itachi merely eyed Naruto. "Itachi, honey, be nice." Hinata said like his mother would. Itachi snorted and turned his head, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Itachi-" Sasuke started but was cut off when Itachi's hand was placed in front of him. He shook his head. "No, it's alright, Sasuke." He said a small smile on his face. "Satsuki wasn't the only one who heard that conversation about us Uchiha." Itachi's face turned thoughtful and he reached out his hand. "I'm thankful to you, Naruto-san. Thank you for sticking up for us." Naruto smiled back and took Itachi's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure; I do love your brother." Itachi gave a curt nod. "I know. I see it in your eyes, you love him very much. Take good care of him for us."

"Yeah!" Ichigo jumped. "Don't her Uncle Sasu or you'll answer to mommy and me!" Hinata chuckled nervously. "I-I do have a bit of an alter ego, I guess." Naruto laughed. "I'll take that advice anyways." Once their conversation was over everyone went to get something to eat in the dining room of the church. Sasuke and Naruto went outside to be alone together just for a little while.

"So, where to we go from here?" Sasuke asked lying down next to Naruto as the wind brushed against them. Naruto turned to lay on his side leaning in to kiss Sasuke on the lips. "We do what we planned. Stay together forever, until death do us part." Sasuke kissed him back and pulled away and said,

"I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, the ending...I don't really like it. *pouts*. What do you think? Sappy? Crappy? Like? Love? Hate? Good? Bad? Want an epilogue? :D If you guys do review but be nice no flames please, they will just be used to make smorses. Which sounds very good right now...lol. Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Only the ocs :P Back off, I don't make money off my story(ies) either *snorts*.

**Warning:** Yaoi lemon (at first) then Fluffy goodness (after wards). :P Don't like Don't read.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, KibaSaku, ItaHina, a little ChoujiIno, and NejiGaara(Finally, and there's something funny that happens with Sana and Gaara :3)

**A/N:** Alright since I'm bored, I've decided to make a little epilogue. :) So, Naruto and Sasuke are now married (it's been two years) Oh yeah! Shion's in jail :3. Also this is now when Naruto and Sasuke adopt a child and/or children. :D

**Ages: **Uchiha Sasuke-22

Uzumaki Naruto-28

Shion-27

Uchiha Itachi-31

Hyuuga Hinata-30

Uzumaki Kushina-43

Uchiha Mikoto-42

Uchiha Fugaku-44

Haruno Sakura-26

Inuzuka Kiba-28

Inuzuka-Saki-2 (Sakura and Kiba's daughter-Sakura was pregnant too)

Nara Shikamaru-29

Sabaku Temari-28

Sabaku Gaara-26

Sabaki Kankuro-27

Sabaku Sana-12

Uchiha Ichigo-10

Uchiha Saku-6

Uchiha Hoshiko-8

Uchiha Tokyo-9

Uchiha Hinako-2 (Hinata was pregnant sorry if I didn't really mention that :P)

* * *

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of the phone_"

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue**

The sunlight beamed through the window of the Uzumaki-Uchiha mansion. Naruto groaned at the sound of the alarm clock on his bedside. His cracked open and eye and slammed his hand down on the poor thing causing it to fall and break. The blonde sat up fully awake and snorted at the now broken alarm clock. "Stupid thing…so annoying." He mumbled lying back down and going to sleep again. Sasuke had woken up before him smiling softly. He knew today was the day he and Naruto were to adopt a child.

"Naruto, hey wake up, you remember we have a trip to the orphanage right?" Naruto turned of to Sasuke his eyes half-lidded and sleepy. "Yeah…" he yawned stretching. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Well, we have to go in two hours." He said after kissing the blonde. "Hn, I believe we have time to do a little something that between just you and me." He smirked pulling Sasuke into a deep passionate kiss. His hands travled down his sides, then he (after pulling away from the kiss) flipped him and Sasuke over so that he was on top.

Sasuke blinked. "H-Hey, you're not thinking of-" His question was cut off by Naruto's lips on his. The blonde's hands roamed around under Sasuke's shirt moving it up as his sucked on the raven's neck. Sasuke tilted his head so Naruto could get better access, his face flushed red. "N-Naruto hey! We can't you idiot!" Sasuke said trying to push his blonde lover away so that they could get ready to go. "Naruto smirked pulling away to look into Sasuke's eyes distracting the raven as one of his hands travled down to his lower regions. Sasuke tensed. "Naruto…seriously." Said male shrugged and leaned down and nipped at Sasuke's earflap, his hand rubbing softly on Sasuke's clothed erection.

Sasuke held back a moan, his eyes shut as Naruto's hand rubbed on his cock. "Naruto, come on at least wait until tonight." Sasuke pleaded gaining strength to push his lover back. Naruto sighed. "Fine," he replied and kissed Sasuke's lips. "I got a better idea. Let's take a shower _together_." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna have a say to me not having sex with you now am I?" Naruto's smirk became a grin. "Nope." The raven sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ball! Mama! Ball!" Little Inuzuka Saki exclaimed jumping up and down holding a ball up to her mommy, Inuzuka Sakura. Said woman smiled and picked the little girl up. "Yes, Saki that's a ball." She said nodding her head. "You wanna play?" Saki grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "Play mommy! Ball! Play ball!" Sakura smiled. "Kiba! Hey you wanna play ball with me and Saki-chan?"

"Sure, how about Akamaru too."

"Puppy play ball too!" Saki exclaimed laughing after words. Sakura nodded. "Mmn, Akamaru play ball too."

"Arf!" the large dog barked behind Kiba as they walked in the room. "Why don't we go to the park?" Sakura nodded and smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea."

* * *

"So, you're Sana right?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow. Sana nodded. "Yep! I lived with Neji-san for the last two-year but when you woke up you lived with Neji while I went to school and worked with Shisui-san." Gaara blinked. "Neji?" Sana nodded. "Yeah, he's really nice, daddy." She gasped quickly covering her mouth with her hands. _Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that! _Gaara's eyes widened in surprised. "Daddy? You're my-" Tears started to build up in his eyes. "You're my daughter…oh god. Matsuri and I-she had you?" Sana frowned. She hadn't heard her mother's name in a while. "Yes," she nodded. Gaara launched himself at her, hugging Sana tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sana-chan." Sana blinked. "Huh?"

Gaara smiled and kissed his daughter's temple. "I'm sorry I left you with her. I had heard from Neji that Matsuri abused you." Sana nodded. "Yeah but I'm alright now. I'm here with you!" Gaara nodded. "Yes, you're here with me."

"You really love her don't you?" a voice said from the doorway. Sana looked up and grinned. "Neji-san!" Said man smiled and waved at Sana. "Hey, sweetheart." He said softly. Gaara pulled away from the hug and turned to see Neji. "Uh, hey."

"Hey," Neji smiled. "It's been awhile huh?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, a long while." Sana watched the awkward conversation go on as of course awkward. She rolled her eyes and pushed her dad in to Neji causing them to kiss. Sana smirked in victory. _Ha! Victory! Hehehe. _The two pulled back and turned to look at Sana who was looking at them innocently. "Hiya!" she said raising her hand smiling. Gaara inhaled a breath and exhaled. "You are something huh?" Sana smirked.

"Get used to it, daddy."

* * *

Uchiha Hinata hummed a small tune as she cooked the diner's breakfast special. She smiled happily watching Itachi and their youngest daughter take care of the tables and orders with Ino and Chouji. "Ah, Chouji-san!" Hinata called. "Order's up for table six!" she said putting the plate of food on the counter. Chouji drooled and the sight of it. He shook his head knocking himself out of his daze. He was knew here so it was best to make a good impression on everyone, coworkers and employers, plus customers, epecially Yamanaka Ino.

He took the plate of food and placed it on table six as told from Hinata. He smiled at the girl who was smiling back at him. "Hey, good luck with her." She said softly pointing at Ino. Chouji blinked his face turning red, causing the girl to chuckle. "Thank you, err,"

"Ch-Chouji." He answered quickly. The girl smiled. "Thank you, Chouji-san." She said. Chouji nodded and bowed. "E-Enjoy your meal." He said and quickly scurried into the kitchen as Ino was walking of towards table six. Ino looked up and raised an eyebrow. _What's wrong with him? _She shrugged and began walking to take another table's order.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked in to the orphanage after they had parked the car. Once they had got inside, kids walked up to them yelling happily, "Are you going to adopt me?" one boy asked. He had scruffy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Another was a little girl, Sasuke had played with her and she told him her name was Yuriko. Naruto played with the little blonde haired boy named, Youta. The kid was adorable in his opinion. Naruto grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Exuse me, miss?" he called at the lady who was at the desk. She looked up at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Sorry my name's Naruto. The other one's my lover Sasuke. I was wondering what're the ages of these kids are?" The woman smiled softly and Naruto's interest. "Well, Naruto-san, Youta's six-years-old. Yuriko's nine and the eldest sister of the five of them. Yasuhiro's the third born, he's eight. Yukio's the youngest; he's well, three years old. And then there's Taiyo, he's the elder brother of all of them. He's twelve."

Naruto smiled. "So they're all siblings?" The woman nodded. "Yes, in a way, they are," she smiled. "Each of their parents died in deadly car crash and they were sent here. No one would adopt them so I took care of them for the time being." Naruto nodded. "Well how about we adopt them all?" he turned to Sasuke. "Would that be alright, Sas?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, smiling softly. "I think that's just fine."

"You're going to adopt us?" Yuriko asked her eyes sparkling. Sasuke nodded. "Yep, we're going to be your knew family and to be honest I think you'll like your knew hope." Yuriko grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Thank you, thank you!"

The kids gathered up, Taiyo was carrying Yukio as Naruto and Sasuke signed the papers. Once the papers were signed, Naruto thanked the woman, who was named Aimee, and he and Sasuke took the kids to the car, to get to know them on the way home. They got into the car, and Naruto began the talking. "So, Yasuhiro, you guys aren't really related to each other?" Yasuhiro shook his head. "No, sir." He replied. "None of us except Youta and Yukio." Naruto nodded. "Yasu, you don't need to call me sir. You guys are free to call us dad or papa."

"I like daddy!" Yuriko chirped grinning. Sasuke smiled. "Well, you guys have all the time you need to get used to living with us. Epecially calling us daddy, dad, papa, or even father." Yuriko shrugged and looked out the window her eyes widened. "Wow! You have a big house!"

"It's a mansion, Yuriko."

Yuriko pouted. "I knew that, Taiyo." She replied sticking her tongue out at him. Taiyo merely shrugged. "Well what're you guys waiting for, let's go in, and get to know the place shall we?" The kids nodded and took their seat belts of. Youta helped Yukio with his and picked up the three year old and set him down on the ground once he was out of the car. Naruto and Sasuke smiled as the kids ran around and played on the swings they had got before adopting any child or children. Taiyo sat alone on the swing under the tree. Naruto noticed and decided to talk to the tween.

"So, Taiyo, you like it here yet?" Naruto asked leaning on the tree. Taiyo just shrugged. "It's okay." Naruto smiled softly. "You know, Taiyo, I'd be happy to know what you like so I can be a good adoptive father to you and the other kids." Taiyo looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, uh, dad." He said softly. Naruto blinked. _Did he just call me dad already?_ Taiyo got off the swing and looked at Naruto. "You wanna know do ya? Well, I like football, basket ball; I like martial arts as well." He shrugged indifferently. "But let's just focus on being a family now, do family stuff be for doing father-son things alright?" Naruto grinned.

"Fine with me." He replied walking with Taiyo to play with Sasuke and the other kids. Soon they began being a family all in one day.

**THE END :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Alright first off, when the lady behind the desk said that they were like siblings meaning that they've come together as a little family. So here's a little more specific explanation.

Yuriko's parents died in a car crash she was sent to the orphanage first. Then Taiyo, who's parents died in a plan crash (that's difference which is mention in this chapter). Yukio and Youta are brothers (actual siblings I might add) their parents died in a car crash as did Yuriko's. Yasuhiro's parents, no he is an only child not actually related to anyone, did in a car crash also, but each a different times. :) So yeah.

Name: Taiyo

Name Meaning: Think sunlight

Age: 12

Looks/Appearance: Has short brown hair and brownish-red eyes with a little orange.

Birthdate: June 21st

Name: Yuriko

Name Meaning: Lily Child

Age: 9

Looks/Appearance: Has short red hair tired into two little ponytails. Her eyes dark brown (almost as dark as Sasuke's that's why he was so attached to her sort of)

Birthdate: July 5th

Name: Youta

Name Meaning: Think sunshine

Age: 6

Looks/Appearance: Has short scruffy blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Birthdate: June 13th

Name: Yasuhiro

Name Meaning: Abundant honesty/widespread peace

Age: 8

Looks/Appearance: Short brown hair, green eyes, and freckles a cross his cheeks.

Birthdate: September 19th

Name: Yukio

Name Meaning: Happy Man

Age: 3

Looks/Appearance: Short light brown hair, light green eyes, (like Youta) has freckles on his face.

Birthdate:October 11th

So yeah there are the kids that Naruto and Sasuke adopted's profiles and stuff. Hope you like and I hope it's not really too confusion. Well, review but be nice no flames please. Bye.

-YaoiTora


	15. AN: IMPORTANT!

A/N: Sequal/One-shot? ; Leaving

**Sequal?**

Hi! YaoiTora here! J I was wondering if you guys want me to do a sequal to this story. In a way I think it's a good idea but maybe not so much. But that's for you to decide also. But anyways I hope you liked it. I'd be very happy to do a sequel.

**One-shot?**

Here's another thing I could do. It wouldn't be a sequal though but it'll be related to this story. J I just need help with the title, not the writing though. :D

**I'M LEAVING!  
XD **

Yes, I am leaving fanfiction for a little while. I will not be able to continue stories after possible tomorrow. Though, I'll think of what to do: if I should write a one-shot for this story and/or write a sequal to it. Anyways about the leaving. Guess.

I'M GOING TO SEE BE ABLE TO SEE MY NIECE OR NEPHEW! XD I'm so excited :3

Also, in August I'll be going on vacation to Maryland, camping. WHOO!

…Bugs. L I hate bugs. Well that's all I have to say. You can vote on those two choices. Whatever you pick will be fine with me. (Just add the titel that we I can give you guys credit too ;D)


End file.
